Poison
by Muggle-Almost-Witch
Summary: Un viaje en el tiempo bastante inesperado, y un mocoso con mirada insolente. Hermione al borde de los nervios, jamás pensó que su suerte fuera tan mala... Haciendo que ella conociera al Tom Ryddle de hace varias décadas atrás.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... No soy Rowling, así que no tengo derechos sobre esto.**

_Un pequeño momento entre Hermione y Tom Ryddle. Sin precedentes, estan en todo el derecho de ubicarlo donde quierán. _**  
**

* * *

_**Poison**  
_

Tom Ryddle sonrió de lado, pensando en que la ingenuidad de la castaña no tenía límites.

—Granger, Granger… ¿No crees que si yo hubiera querido matarte, lo habría hecho desde un principio? No seas tonta.

La chica lo observo de forma desafiante. Lo odiaba, él lo sabía, pero no le importaba para nada. Lo suyo iba más del odio, más del amor, más de lo carnal. Habían reinventado cada uno de esos sentimientos, los habían traspasado; No les importaban los limites. En un momento podían estar una acalorada discusión y al siguiente sus bocas estaban más que unidas.

—Ryddle, a ti te gusta jugar con tu presa.

Los ojos de Tom se iluminaron, ella tenía razón.

—No sabía que tú eras la presa, Granger.

La chica lo observo. Lo sabía, ambos eran predadores, jamás se rebajarían al papel de presa.

Tom se acercó a ella, retrasando lo inevitable. Acarició su mejilla, le sostuvo el mentón y después, sonrió de nuevo. Hermione odiaba su sonrisa, esa sonrisa encandiladora.

— ¿Sabes lo qué pasara ahora, no? Yo te besaré, me corresponderás y cuando terminemos el beso, me dirás que soy un pervertido sin sentido del respeto. Yo reiré, siempre lo hago Granger; No es como si estuviera haciendo algo que tú no quisieras.

Hermione bajo la mirada por un segundo, pero instantáneamente se volvió a fijar en los ojos de su acompañante, ahora eran rojos. Ahora siempre eran rojos, no quedaba rastro de aquellas pupilas azul oscuro.

Medito las palabras de Tom y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, ese era el ritual de siempre.

—Eso no es…

El chico le puso un dedo sobre los labios, callándola al instante.

—Granger, no trates de negarlo.

La chica rodo los ojos…  
No pensaba negarlo, tan solo cambiar un poco lo que había comentado Ryddle, solo eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual ninguno de los dos tuvo la necesidad de rellenarlo con un ataque o un reto.

Tom la observaba directamente a los ojos, y ella le resistía la mirada. Lo hacía para no parecer débil, pero a decir verdad, el tono rojizo de las pupilas del chico la aterrorizaba bastante. No sabía cuanto más soportaría su mirada, esperaba que él se cansara y tomara el primer paso para cometer lo inevitable.

Tom entendió su mirada, de nuevo.

Acerco su rostro a ella, apretó más su mentón lastimándola en el acto: Quería demostrar que él llevaba en control. Cuando sus narices se rozaron, el corazón de ambos se agito. Hermione cortó la distancia entre sus labios, para la sorpresa de él.

Ambos se envolvieron en un beso furioso, apasionado, que destilaba odio y sensualidad.

Tom encajo sus garras en la cintura de la chica y le pego contra de él, haciendo saber a Hermione las reacciones que causaba en su anatomía. Ella removió sus caderas, por instinto; y aprovechando el momento, enredo sus largos dedos en el perfectamente peinado cabello de él, jaloneándolo.

La lengua de él invadió su boca, investigando cada recoveco y saboreándolo en el acto. _Mía, mía…_ Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Tom, ella era suya. Le pertenecía, ambos lo sabían, y ninguno de ellos se oponía a eso.

Ryddle metió las manos debajo de la blusa destruida de la chica, buscando los hoyuelos lumbares de ésta. Granger, por otra parte, estaba desabotonando la túnica de él. Cuando lo logro, la lanzo fuera del cuerpo del chico y poso sus palmas sobre los hombros de él.

Lentamente, dejo de besarlo y fue bajando sus labios hasta su cuello, soltando pequeños besos. Tom sufrió de un escalofrió, malditos instintos carnales.

Volvió a sostener su mentón, re direccionando el rostro de ella al suyo.

—Tus labios son un potente veneno, Granger… —Ryddle tenía la voz ronca, quizás por la excitación. O quizás por el terror que le causaba saber las sensaciones que la chica le causaba.

Sin embargo, la volvió a besar. Dejando todo atrás, olvidando por completo sus planes y el hecho de que Granger lo había arruinado.

Caricias, rasguños, gruñidos, una danza imparable entra las lenguas de ambos.

Tom se volvió a separar de ella, y la observo directo a los ojos.

—Me he equivocado Granger, toda tú eres veneno.

A él le gustaba saborearla, aunque sabía que ella era _veneno_. Que su amor lo era, que su odio lo era, también su indiferencia. Era un _veneno _que Tom Ryddle era capaz de soportar, pero su inmunidad tenía un precio, y ese había sido la adicción éste había creado en él.

Tom hubiera preferido no tocarla, olvidarla y continuar con sus planes. Pero ella estaba debajo de su piel, como un veneno latiente que no ha terminado su efecto.

Tom lo sabía, tarde o temprano, ella lo destruiría todo.

Era un reto, ver quien resistía más.

No le importaba luchar contra ella, aceptaba el reto.

Ella era veneno…

Pero Tom no quería un antídoto.

* * *

**Lo escribí mientras escuchaba Poison de Alice Cooper... La señora Cooper, una de mis favoritas. Vale, no.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mi me gusto escribirlo. Me gusto mucho.**

**Vale, avadas kedabras, crucios y tomatazos son más que bien recibidos...**

_Muggle-Almost-Witch_**  
**


	2. Ties that bind

_**Disclaimer: ¿Es realmente necesario decirlo? Nada de ésto es mío, punto final.**_

_Ok, aquí viene la continuación... Corregida.  
_Advertencia: El fic esta basado en el cuarto libro, por lo cual, no pude evitar una introducción. La he corregido, esta vez la he hecho más corta y eficaz. Y una disculpa por saltarme lo del P.E.D.D.O, lo pienso incluir, pero no ahora. Interfería con mi trama.

De antemano, gracias.

* * *

El cuatro curso en Hogwarts había comenzado y Harry, Hermione y Ron seguían juntos como siempre. Pero los problemas habían empezado desde antes de que iniciara el curso; esas vacaciones de verano habían sido de lo más problemáticas. Los Weasley junto con Harry y Hermione habían asistido a los mundiales de Quidditch, el partido final entre Bulgaría y Holanda, este último había sido el victorioso. Pero toda esa aura de felicidad y festejo se había visto interrumpida por los _mortifagos_, los seguidores de Voldemort. Realmente no habían causado muchos problemas (solo alboroto)… Pero el Ministerio estaba enloquecido. ¡La marca tenebrosa había aparecido de nuevo! El señor Weasley les había explicado que solamente la invocaban después de matar a alguien. Nadie entendía porque, después de trece años de paz, aparecían de nuevo. Los nervios de todos estaban a flor de piel. A la mañana siguiente, volvieron a la Madriguera.

Días después llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts, se sorprendieron al ver que incluía un nuevo punto: Una túnica de gala. Ninguno de los señores Weasley les quiso explicar a que se debía, pero se lanzaban miradas de complicidad cada vez que alguno de los chicos preguntaba.

La señora Weasley fue quien compro todos sus útiles, mientras que ellos se quedaban en la Madriguera disfrutando de lo que les quedaba de vacaciones.

Al llegar a Hogwarts (semanas después) se enteraron de su colegio sería la sede de una famosa competición: "El Torneo de los Tres Magos"

Dumbledore comenzó su explicación acerca de lo que consistía el torneo, sin embargo se vio interrumpido por un fuerte rayo y un nuevo elemento en el Gran Comedor. Otro relámpago ilumino el salón revelando el rostro del hombre de capucha, que apenas había hecho presencia en la ceremonia de bienvenida. Su cara parecía la de un muñeco de trapo enmendado, con cicatrices por todas partes; aparte de que a su nariz le faltaba una buena parte, como si la hubieran rebanado por la mitad –o casi-. Pero lo que más lo aterrorizaba a los alumnos, eran sus ojos. Uno era pequeño, negro y brillante: como un escarabajo. Pero el otro era grande y de un azul eléctrico, viraba en todas direcciones causando asombro y algo de repugnancia.

Camino pesadamente hacía el director causando silencio y temor a su paso. Alguien lo identifico como Alastor _Ojoloco _Moody (Ojoloco… por su ojo), uno de los mejores aurores y últimamente, tomado por loco.

Cuando llego con Dumbledore, se saludaron y el anciano director continúo con su explicación. Menciono que los colegios que participaban en esto eran tan solo dos: Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Habían creado esta competición para la convivencia sana y competitiva entre los tres colegios, pero lo había cancelado en cuanto el número de muertes se había elevado. Hermione frunció el ceño ante esto… ¿Por qué volvían a organizarlo, sabiendo que había causado muertes?

Luego el profesor aseguro que nadie moriría esta vez, ya que entre el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y Deportes y Juegos Mágicos y los profesores de Hogwarts habían preparado todo asegurándose de que no fuera mortal.

Los directores de las otras escuelas llegarían hasta octubre, pero mientras llegaba la fecha indicada, los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban más y más ansiosos.

* * *

Era el primer día de clases, la tormenta de la noche anterior había pasado y todos los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban siendo iluminados por el sol. Harry y Ron habían bajado a desayunar y el pelirrojo emocionado había anunciado que las primeras cuatro horas del día estarían al aire libre (tendrían Herbolagía con los Hufflepufs y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con los Slytherin –esto último para la molestia de Ronald-). Después llego Hermione, que había desayunado rápidamente después de tener una breve discusión con Ron, alegando que no comer probablemente no sería la mejor opción de hacer frente por los derechos obreros de los elfos (esa era la recién adquirida causa –por completo perdida-. Hermione la había adoptado después de ver lo mal que trataba el señor Crounch a Winky). Cuando terminaron su desayuno, los tres amigos se fueron hacía su primera clase del día, donde la profesora Sprout decidió enseñarles acerca de los bubotubérculos (unas asquerosas plantas del cual lo único con provecho era su pus) y luego tuvieron que ir a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (que impartía el guardabosques Hagrid desde el curso pasado), donde el éste les había hecho pasar por un calvario al mostrarles a los "escregutos de cola explosiva", unos horribles animales parecidas a langostas de quince centímetros, sin caparazón y con un tono terriblemente pálido. No tenían cabeza y algunos tenían pinchos al final de la cola y otros tenían cosas en sus vientres para aspirar sangre (Hagrid sospechaba que los primeros –los de pincho- eran los machos y los sobrantes, las hembras). Su trabajo ese día era investigar qué era lo que comían esos bichos y varios alumnos salieron accidentados después de la clase, ya que cuando los escregutos de sentían amenazados o los ponían de los nervios, su cola tendía a explotar, dejando a los chicos malheridos y llenos de hollín.

Todos sintieron un alivio enorme en cuanto dio la hora de la comida, lo cual significaba librarse de aquellos monstruos que Hagrid había etiquetado de "adorables". Igual que en la mañana, Hermione comió rápidamente para después poder dirigirse a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué? —Exclamo Ron sin dar crédito a sus oídos —. Hermione, ¡hoy es el primer día del curso! ¡Todavía no nos han puesto deberes!

Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió engullendo la comida como si no hubiera probado bocado en varios días. Luego se puso de pie de un salto, les dijo ‹‹¡Los veré en la cena!›› y salió a toda velocidad.

Siguió caminando hasta la biblioteca y una vez ahí, la típica sensación de paz la invadió. Saludo a Madame Pince después de entrar y comenzó a pasear por los pasillos. Pociones, Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia, Adivinación… Hasta que llego a su favorito, Runas Mágicas. Con toda la calma del mundo, paseo por los estantes pensando para sí misma que si existía alguna clase de paraíso, tenía que ser ese. Tomo el primer libro que se cruzó por su vista (aunque sabía que probablemente ya lo había visto el curso anterior) y sentó en una mesita de trabajo para poder leer más tranquilamente. Tenía una hora y los quince minutos restantes de la comida, así que sin preocupaciones, comenzó a leer.

Media hora después había terminado con el libro (una lectura ligera, pero solo para ella) y comenzó a pasear la vista de nuevo por los estantes hasta que después de varios minutos encontró uno. Tenía el título en el lomo, aunque Hermione no entendía lo que decía –probablemente porque desde esa distancia no alcanzaba a ver las runas que estaban labradas sobre el forro de terciopelo rojo-. Con una curiosidad nata de ella, se paró rápidamente y fue a por el tomo y cuando las yemas de sus dedos lo rozaron una extraña sensación se esparció por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Placer. No del carnal, si no el de satisfacer un deseo. El deseo de saber, que se mostraba como curiosidad.

Con ansias, volvió a la mesita y abrió el libro por el que suponía que tenía que ser el índice.

Nada.

Bueno, si… Había algo, en un alfabeto rúnico que Hermione no entendía. Identifico unas cuantas runas, pero había ciertas partes donde no tenían un significado coherente (Hermione suponía que en esas partes las runas tomarían un significado astral y toda esa tonterias). Pero había ciertas runas que no entendía, quizás era una descarada mezcla de un alfabeto rúnico distinto, o solamente uno más antiguo.

Cuando se volvió a fijar en su reloj se alarmo al darse cuenta de que faltaban diez minutos para que su clase con la profesora Vector comenzara.

Pero no quería dejar el libro… Hacía unos segundos había decidido ponerlo de nuevo en los estantes pero algo la había detenido, y la propia voz de su conciencia le había sugerido que no era bueno llevárselo. Pero la tentación era más.

Con un susurro y un leve movimiento de varita, encogió el tomo (de por si delgado y alargado de forma exagerada) y lo escondió en su bolsa junto con todos los pergaminos y cuadernos.

Sabía que estaba mal, y cuando estaba por salir de la biblioteca y la señora Pince le gritó un _‹‹¡Adiós, señorita Granger!››_ pegó un bote y un escalofrió de culpabilidad la sacudió.

Corrió rápidamente hacía el Aula once para tomar su clase de Aritmancía. Cuando llego a éste, tomo asiento en uno de los primeros lugares junto a una chica de Revenclaw y a los pocos minutos apareció la profesora Vector, dando su típico discurso de bienvenida y después hablando del temario.

Al término de la clase, Hermione salió contenta; La profesora Vector no les había dejado deberes y aparte hasta ahora había sido un gran día. Al alcanzar a sus amigos por el Gran Comedor, escuchó a Ron quejarse:

—¡Rata vieja! Eso nos llevara todo el fin de semana, ya verás.

—¿Muchos deberes? —Le preguntó ella al alcanzarlos —. ¡La profesora Vector no nos ha puesto nada!

—Bien, ¡bravo por la profesora Vector! —dijo Ron de mal humor.

Llegaron al vestíbulo, abarrotado ya de gente que hacía cola para entrar a cenar. Acababan de ponerse ya en la cola cuando oyeron una voz estridente a sus espaldas.

—¡Weasley! ¡Eh, Weasley!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban ante ellos, muy contentos por algún motivo.

—¿Qué? —Contesto Ron lacónicamente.

—¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley! —anuncio Malfoy, blandiendo un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y hablando muy alto, para todos cuantos abarrotaban el vestíbulo pudieran oírlo —. ¡Escucha esto!

Malfoy alzo el periódico y asegurándose de que todas las personas que estaban en el vestíbulo alcanzaran a oír y leyó la noticia. Era un artículo de Rita Skeeter, en el cuál informaba que "Arnold" (Malfoy se burló ante esto... ¡No se acuerdan ni de su nombre!) Weasley había armado otro escándalo en el Ministerio de Magia al buscarse problemas con unos policías por unos botes de basura bastante agresivos.

—¡Y viene una foto, Weasley! —Añadió Malfoy, dándole la vuelta al periódico y levantándolo—. Una foto de tus padres a la puerta de su casa… ¡bueno, si esto se puede llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso, ¿no crees?

Ron temblaba de furia, todo el mundo lo miraba.

—Métetelo por donde te quepa, Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Vamos, Ron…

—¡Ah, Potter! Tú has pasado el verano con ellos, ¿verdad? —dijo Malfoy, con aire despectivo—. Dime, ¿su madre tiene al natural ese aspecto de cerdito, o es sólo por la foto?

—¿Y te has fijado en tu madre, Malfoy? —pregunto Harry. Tanto él como Hermione sujetaban a Ron por la túnica para evitar que se lanzara contra Malfoy—. Esa expresión que tiene, como si estuviera oliendo mierda, ¿la tiene siempre o solo cuando tú estás cerca?

El pálido rostro de Malfoy se pudo sonrosado.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, Potter.

—Pues mantén cerrada tu grasienta bocaza —Le contesto Harry, dándose la vuelta.

Hubo un ¡BUM! Y después de este, le prosiguió otro. La pata de palo de Moody resonaba por todo el vestíbulo. Y para cuando Harry había dado vuelta, se dio cuenta de que en lugar de Malfoy había un hurón albino.

Moody comenzó a botarlo contra el suelo, dándole una lección de lo cobarde que era atacar a la gente por la espalda. Hermione estaba indignadísima… ¡El profesor hablando de cobarde que era, mientras que él mismo había atacado al chico a sus espaldas! Estaba a punto de soltar a Ronald (al cual habían sostenido por la túnica para que atacará a Malfoy) y reclamarle al profesor por abusar de un alumno, hasta que…

—¡Profesor Moody! —exclamó una voz horrorizada.

La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata, cargada de libros.

—Hola, profesora McGonagall —respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad, haciendo saltar aún más alto al hurón.

—¿Qué… qué está usted haciendo? —pregunto la profesora McGonagall, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea del hurón.

—Enseñar —explicó Moody.

—Ens… Moody, ¿Eso es un alumno? —grito la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros.

—Si —contesto Moody.

—¡No! —vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la escalera y sacando la varita. Al momento siguiente reapareció Malfoy con un ruido seco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara, que en ese momento tenía un color rosa muy vivo. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se puso en pie.

—¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! —dijo con voz débil la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo ha explicado.

—Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí —respondió Moody, rascándose la barbilla muy tranquilo—, pero pensé que un buen susto...

—¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! ¡O hablamos con el jefe de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor...!

—Entonces haré eso —contestó Moody, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.

Malfoy, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor y la humillación, miró a Moody con odio y murmuró una frase de la que se pudo entender claramente las palabras «mi padre».

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Moody en voz baja, acercándose con su cojera unos pocos pasos. Los golpes de su pata de palo contra el suelo retumbaron en todo el vestíbulo—. Bien, conozco a tu padre desde hace mucho, chaval. Dile que Moody vigilará a su hijo muy de cerca... Dile eso de mi parte... Bueno, supongo que el jefe de tu casa es Snape, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Malfoy, con resentimiento.

—Otro viejo amigo —gruñó Moody—. Hace mucho que tengo ganas de charlar con el viejo Snape... Vamos, adelante... —Y agarró a Malfoy del brazo para conducirlo de camino a las mazmorras.

La profesora McGonagall los siguió unos momentos con la vista; luego apuntó con la varita a los libros que se le habían caído, y, al moverla, éstos se levantaron de nuevo en el aire y regresaron a sus brazos.

—No me hablen —les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja cuando unos minutos más tarde se sentaban a la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeados de gente que comentaba muy animadamente lo que había sucedido.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—Porque quiero fijar esto en mi memoria para siempre —contestó Ron, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de inmenso bienestar en la cara—: Draco Malfoy, el increíble hurón botador...

Harry se rio, Hermione fingió la risa. Se supone que tenía que estar burlándose, a fin de cuentas, Malfoy era un bravucón. Pero no podía, no le encontraba la gracia.

—Sin embargo, Malfoy podría haber quedado herido de verdad —dijo ella—. La profesora McGonagall hizo bien en detenerlo.

—¡Hermione! —dijo Ron como una furia, volviendo a abrir los ojos—. ¡No me estropees el mejor momento de mi vida!

Hermione hizo un ruido de reprobación y volvió a comer lo más aprisa que podía.

—¡No me digas que vas a volver ahora, por la noche, a la biblioteca! —dijo Harry, observándola.

—No tengo más remedio —repuso Hermione—. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—Pero has dicho que la profesora Vector...

—No son deberes —lo cortó ella.

Cinco minutos después, Hermione ya había dejado limpio el plato y había salido. Camino todo el largo pasillo hasta el cuarto pasillo, y en uno de ellos se cruzó con el profesor Moody que bebía de su petaca. Le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación y después apuro paso hacía la biblioteca.

Cuando llego, volvió al pasillo de Runas. Tomó todos los libros que poseían alfabetos rúnicos y los apilo en una mesita. Después se dirigió al pasillo de Encantamientos y Hechizos, pero al pasar frente a la Sección Prohibida, escucho como si un leve susurro la llamará. Volvió la cabeza para buscar al emisor, pero la biblioteca estaba vacía –excepto por ella y la señora Pince, que dormitaba tranquilamente contra su escritorio—.

Continúo por su camino y al llegar ahí, tomo tres libros más.

Se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento y ahí comenzó a leer los libros de Historia de la Magia, buscando aquel alfabeto que había encontrado en el misterioso libro, pero nada. En ninguno de los tres, solo hablaban del típico alfabeto Futhark, el más conocido. Exasperada, siguió con los libros de alfabeto rúnicos. Encontró algunas pistas, pero no el alfabeto completo. Al borde de los nervios, Hermione respiro un par de veces buscando una tranquilidad que ya no sentía ni se sentía capaz de recuperar esa noche. Así que sacando un pergamino de su bolso, se dispuso a copiar las pocas respuestas que había encontrado. Solo había descubierto cinco runas más, así que probablemente las demás que aún desconocía fueran adaptaciones de algún pueblo al alfabeto principal.

Cuando la chica termino de tomar apuntes, cerró todos los libros de runas y tomo el primero de encantamientos, buscando un tema en especial: ¿Cómo hechizar un cajón para qué solo pudiera ser abierto por la dueña?

Lo encontró, varios encantamientos protectores de objetos. Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abandono la biblioteca para volver a su habitación.

Al llegar, quito las colgaduras de su cama, se dirigió a su mesita de noche y guardo ahí el libro encogido junto con los apuntes, con un movimiento de varita protegió eso contra intrusos (o intrusas mejor dicho, ya que ningún varón podía entrar a la habitación de niñas) y después se deshizo del uniforme, se colocó la pijama y se dispuso a dormir plácidamente.

Los días pasaron, y después las semanas. Desde la llegada de Moody, Snape andaba siempre de mal humor. Pero por el contrario, todo los alumnos estaban más que emocionados con el nuevo profesor. Moody les había enseñado como eran las maldiciones imperdonables (para el enojo de Hermione, que pensaba que por imperdonables nadie tenía derecho a hacerlas).

Pero parecía que Hermione había dejado tanto fanatismo por la defensa de derechos obreros para los elfos. Estaba más concentrada en aquél libro, del cual ya llevaba traducido la mayor parte, ya que había logrado dar con un libro extremadamente antiguo con todos los alfabetos (lo había encontrado casi por accidente, en un rincón de la estantería, empolvado y con manchas de humedad).

* * *

Llegaron el día treinta de octubre. Las clases se habían terminado media hora antes para que los alumnos pudieran presenciar la llegada de los alumnos extranjeros. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons habían llegado en una enorme carroza, que habían confundido con una casa tirada por caballos igual de enormes. Mientras que los alumnos de Durmstrang habían llego en un enorme barco que poco a poco iba saliendo por el mar negro; Era imponente. Soltaron el ancla justo al límite del Lago Negro y de él salieron varios jóvenes, liderados por un hombre con un gran abrigo de piel.

Era Igor Karkarov, quien saludo a Dumbledore com viejo amigo y después de eso, Harry y Ron descubrieron que entre los alumnos de Durmstrang estaba Viktor Krum.

Cuando todos se reunieron de nuevo para la cena, el profesor Dumbledore les presento al Cáliz de Fuego y les explicó cuál sería el procedimiento para elegir a los competidores. Los alumnos que quisieran participar tenían que anotar su nombre y el colegio en un pedazo de papel y después echarlo en el Cáliz; sin embargo, no todos los alumnos podrían participar, solo los que tuvieran los diecisiete años. Tendrían de hasta el siguiente día a la hora del festín de Halloween para poder echar su papel en el cáliz, después del festín, éste elegiría a un competidor de cada colegio que considerará como el más adecuado.

A la tarde siguiente, después del festín, Dumbledore se acercó al cáliz, esperando a que este expulsara el primer papel con el nombre. El primero fue el de Fleur Delacour, de Beauxbatons (una rubia muy bonita, de figura delgada y con los ojos tan azules como un escarabajo egipcio), después le indicaron a la chica que se fuera a la sala de trofeos. El segundo fue Viktor Krum (buscador del equipo de Bulgaria de Quidditch y alumno de Drumstrang) y siguió el mismo camino que la chica; por último, el papelito de Cedric Diggory e igual se fue hacía el salón de premios.

Dumbledore comenzó a cerrar la ceremonia cuando de repente, el cáliz volvió a iluminarse de rojo y soltar chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se extendió y después el profesor tomo el papelito que había expulsado. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

—Harry Potter.

Un revuelo se había armado en la sala, pero después de tantas discusiones, aceptaron a Harry como el cuarto concursante. Después de ese día, Ron no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. El chico no entendía porque, había intentado hablar con el pelirrojo pero simplemente no comprendía la razón de su enojo, hasta que razono que probablemente su amigo estaba celoso de él.

Tuvo que pasar por la peor experiencia a su corta vida: conocer a la reportera Rita Skeeter. Una señora cuarentona, rubia y con el cabello rizado extrañamente rígido…

Era una cotilla de primera, siempre hacía una escándalo de todo e incluso levantaba falsos de una manera no tan sutil. Dumbledore la había descrito como "Encantadoramente grosera", Harry en cambio la habría descrito como una vieja arpía sin escrúpulos.

Hubo una noche, en la cual Hagrid lo había citado ya entrada la noche en su cabaña. Harry tuvo que ir cubierto por la capa de la invisibilidad, encontró a Hagrid medio minuto después. Con un traje horriblemente peludo y un fallido intento de peinado (ya que varias púas de peines rotos se habían quedado atrapados en su cabello). Se había arreglado de esa forma ya que esa noche tenía una cita con Madame Maxime y Harry se sentía como un total intruso; estuvieron caminando, adentrándose en el bosque oscuro. Y mientras más avanzaban, había ruidos más extraños… Se aclaraban mientras más se acercaban, y cuando estuvieran más cerca, Harry descubrió el –o los- causantes de esos extraños rugidos: ¡Dragones!

Había cuatro, estaban encadenados y una panda de magos trataban de calmarlos, tironeándolo por sus cadenas. Hagrid se quedó anonado observándolos y Madame Maxime también, sin embargo, ella con asombro mudo mientras el gigante alegaba que eran hermosos.

Un mago le advirtió a Hagrid que no se acercara, ya que el dragón que estaba tratando de controlar (un colacuerno húngaro, según había mencionado un mago después) podía lanzar fuego hasta seis metros lejos de él. Después, lo aturdieron entre todos… El dragón fue cayendo poco a poco, hasta que por fin se quedó recostado.

Los dos gigantes y Harry se acercaron más a los dragones y el chico descubrió que ente todos esos magos, se encontraba Charlie Weasley… El segundo mayor de los hijos Weasley.

—¿De qué razas son, Charlie? —Inquirió Hagrid mirando al dragón más cercano, el negro, con algo parecido a la reverencia.

El animal tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y debajo del arrugado párpado negro se veía una franja amarillo brillante.

—Este es un colacuerno húngaro —explico Charlie—. Por allí hay un galés verde común, que es el más pequeño; un hocicorto sueco que es el azul plateado, y una bola de fuego chino, el rojo.

Charlie le reclamo por haber traído a Madame Maxime, después de enterarse de que se trataba una cita romántica, no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de la idea que tenía el gigante de lo que era una "cita romántica".

—¡Vaya cita romántica, Hagrid! —exclamo Charlie con sorna.

—Cuatro… uno para cada campeón, ¿no? ¿Qué tendrán que hacer?, ¿luchar contra ellos?

—No, sólo burlarlos, según creo —repuso Charlie—. Estaremos cerca, por si la cosa se pone feo, y tendremos preparados encantamientos extinguidores. Nos pidieron que fueran hembras en periodo de incubación, no sé por qué… Pero te digo una cosa: no envidio al que le toque el colacuerno. Un bicho fiero de verdad. La cola es tan peligrosa como el cuerno, mira.

Charlie señalo la cola del colacuerno, y Harry vio que estaba llena de pinchos de color bronce.

Hagrid y Charlie siguieron hablando durante un rato más, pero cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar de los lloriqueos y reclamos que había lanzado la señora Weasley cuando se enteró de que Harry había sido escogido como uno de los participantes decidió que ya no quería escuchar más de eso y se retiró casi corriendo –encontrándose con Karkarov en el camino- para poder llegar a la hora en que había acordado con Sirius para poder hablar a través de la Red Flu.

Apenas llego, se deshizo de la capa invisible, se sentó en el butacón frente de la chimenea y espero a que el rostro de Sirius apareciera en ésta (como habían acordado en una carta). Cuando lo hizo, noto que su padrino ya no estaba tan delgado y que ahora tenía el cabello corto y limpio.

Harry le conto de todo lo que pasaba, lo del Torneo, lo de las insignias, lo de Ron en incluso lo de los dragones. Pero Sirius lo tuvo que interrumpir, advirtiéndole que no tenía mucho tiempo y que tenía algo que decirle, ya que sospechaba de alguien. Le hablo de Karkarov, de que era un mortífago y de cómo había engañado al Ministerio de Magia para que lo dejaran libre a cambio de nombres.

—Vale — asintió Harry, pensativo—. ¿Pero quieres decir que Karkarov puso mi nombre en el cáliz? Porque, si lo hizo, es un actor francamente bueno. Estaba furioso cuando salí elegido. Quería impedirme a toda costa que participara.

La conversación tomo un giro… inesperado. Sirius le hablo de unos rumores acerca de los mortífagos, se decía que últimamente se estaban movilizando nuevamente. Aparte, se decía que la desaparecida Bertha Jorkins (trabajadora del Ministerio y según Sirius, era bastante estúpida cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts) había sido localizada por última vez en Albania, donde igual tenían sospechas de que se pudiera esconder Lord Voldemort –o lo que quedaba de él-.

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Ronald, provocando otro enfrentamiento entre él y Harry.

* * *

Al domingo siguiente, Harry amaneció más nervioso de lo normal. Le conto a Hermione lo que le esperaba en la primera prueba y decidió ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Ambos habían ido a la biblioteca en busca de información, pero el constante parloteo de Hermione no dejaba a Harry concentrarse, y justo cuando la había mandado a callar de forma no tan amable, Krum había aparecido. Hermione se quejó; después le indico a Harry que quizás sería mejor retirarse a la Sala Común… Ya que no tardaría mucho para que sus seguidoras llegaran a armar escándalo. Cuando llego la hora de ir a clase de Herbolaría, Harry le indico a Hermione que siguiera… Que él la alcanzaba en un momento.

La chica le hizo caso y se adelantó, dejando a Harry solo. El pelinegro se acercó a Cedric Diggory, que en ese momento iba pasando con sus amigos. Con un certero hechizo desgarro la mochila del chico, haciendo que este se quedara atrás y así poder acercarse a él.

Ayudo a Cedric con sus libros y fue ahí donde le comento que la primera prueba se trataba de esquivar a los dragones. Cedric se quedó blanco como papel, y le pregunto si los demás ya lo sabían. Seguramente Fleur lo sabía, ya que Madame Maxime había visto los dragones junto con Hagrid y pues Karkarov también había rondado por ahí cerca, así que Krum seguramente igual ya sabía.

Cedric les dio las gracias y cuando Harry estaba dispuesto a ir a su clase de Herbología el golpeteo de la pata de palo de Moody los interrumpió. Mando a Cedric a clases y le dijo a Harry que lo siguiera, caminaron a su despacho y al entrar el profesor lo felicito (a su manera) por ser justo y avisarle a su compañero. Había cosas muy extrañas, tal como detectores de tenebrismo, sensores de ocultamiento, un reflector de enemigos y un baúl de siete cerraduras.

Moody le dijo que él no le daría la solución para la primera prueba –ya que no quería favoritismo-, pero que si podía ayudarlo a unir pistas.

—Solo te daré uno consejos generales —declaró Moody —. Y el primero es: aprovecha tu punto fuerte.

—No tengo ninguno —contesto Harry sin pensarlo.

—Perdona —gruño Moody—. Si digo que tienes un punto fuerte, es que lo tienes. Piensa, ¿que se te da mejor?

—El quidditch —repuso con desanimo—, y para lo que me sirve…

—Bien —dijo Moody, mirándolo intensamente con su ojo mágico, que en ese momento estaba quieto—. Me han dicho que vuelas estupendamente.

—Si, pero… —Harry lo miró—, no puedo llevar escoba; sólo tendré una varita…

—Mi segundo consejo general —lo interrumpió Moody— es que emplees un encantamiento sencillo para conseguir lo que necesitas.

Diez minutos después, al llegar a Herbología le pidió a Hermione que lo ayudará con el encantamiento convocador. Y al día siguiente, ya lo dominaba.

Al siguiente día, Harry se sentía desconectado del mundo exterior. Las clases pasaban y él no sabía ni que sucedía a su alrededor. Las labores se interrumpieron a medio día, y la profesora McGonagall se presentó en el Gran comedor (mientras todos tomaban la comida) y les indico a todos los competidores que tenían que salir ya para prepararse para la primera prueba.

Hermione le deseo buena suerte a Harry y éste abandono la sala junto con los demás competidores.

Bajaron hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts y los concursantes se metieron en una carpa que habían instalado. Después llego Bangman, para explicarles en qué consistía la prueba… Tenían que esquivar a los dragones y tomar el huevo de oro que estos vigilaban. Después, sacó una bolsita de tela (que contenía miniaturas de dragones) y la paso por cada quien, para que escogieran uno al azar.

Cedric sacó el Hocicorto sueco, Fleur el Gales Verde, Krum tuvo la suerte de sacar el Bola de Fuego chino y Harry… Harry saco el Colacuerno Húngaro.

Maldijo mentalmente, ¿por qué siempre a él? ¿Qué no les podían dar mala suerte a otras personas?

Uno a uno, fueron saliendo de la carpa para enfrentarse a la prueba. Primero Cedric, después Fleur, luego Krum y él era el último. Estaba sumamente nervioso y escuchar los comentarios que hacía Bangman mientras estaba aún resguardado en la carpa no lo había ayudado mucho.

Cuando salió de la carpa, un escalofrió lo recorrió al ver toda la multitud de coreaba de forma inentendible. Repaso todo el terreno y notó que el dragón estaba frente él, arrinconado y protegiendo algo.

El huevo. El huevo dorado.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cogió la varita y grito _‹‹¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!››. _Rápidamente, la escoba hizo su aparición y después se mantuvo suspendida en el aire, esperando que su amo la montara.

Lo hizo y todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, eran solo él, el dragón y el huevo. Sobre voló sobre el monstruo, evitando que éste lo chamuscara o lo golpeara con los pinchos de su cola (aunque consiguió darle una sola vez, rasgándole la túnica) y después de cinco minutos largos esperando que la dragona volara para poder tomar él el huevo, lo logro. Había hecho que la dragona lo siguiera y cuando esta estuvo a unos cuantos metros en el aire se lanzó en picada, tomando el huevo.

El sonido a su alrededor volvió a cobrar vida y los vítores no he hicieron esperar. La profesora McGonagall junto con Moody y Hagrid lo estaban esperando en la carpa, Harry bajo en escoba y después fue atendido por Madame Pomfrey.

Ronald había ido a visitarlo con la intención de pedirle a Harry disculpas y él no se puso resistir, tuvo que perdonar a Ron por lo tonto que era… Pero a fin de cuentas eran amigos. Hermione se emocionó tanto por ellos, que después salió de la carpa gritando eufórica y festejando la victoria de su amigo.

Los resultados habían sido los siguientes:

Harry y Viktor Krum a la cabeza, con 40 puntos. Después, Cedric Diggory con 38, y por último, Fleur Delacour con 36 puntos.

Los concursantes se tenían que quedar con los huevos, ya que en ellos venía la siguiente pista para poder enfrentar la segunda prueba.

Los de Gryffindor organizaron una gran fiesta en la Sala Común, celebrando a Harry. Después de insistirle que el chico abriera el huevo, éste lo hizo. Lo que salió de este, fueron chillidos tan agudos y espantosos, que no soportaron más de algunos segundos.

—¡Ciérralo! —Le gritó Fred, tapándose los oídos con las manos.

—¿Qué era eso? —Pregunto Seasmus Finnigan, observando el huevo cuando Harry volvió a cerrarlo—. Sonaba como una banshee. ¡A lo mejor te hacen burlar una de ellas, Harry!

—¡Era como alguien a quien estuvieran torturando! —opinó Neville, que se había puesto muy blanco y había dejado caer los hojaldres rellenos de salchicha—. ¡Vas a tener que luchar contra la maldición _cruciatus_!

—No seas tonto, Neville, eso es ilegal —observó George—. Nunca utilizarían la maldición _cruciatus _contra los campeones. Yo creo que se parecía más bien a Percy cantando... A lo mejor tienes que atacarlo cuando esté en la ducha, Harry.

—¿Quieres un trozo de tarta de mermelada, Hermione? —le ofreció Fred.

Hermione miró con desconfianza la fuente que él le ofrecía. Fred sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada —le aseguró—. Con las que hay que tener cuidado es con las galletas de crema.

Neville, que precisamente acababa de probar una de esas galletas, se atragantó y la escupió. Fred se rio.

—Sólo es una broma inocente, Neville...

Poco a poco, el tema central dejo de ser Harry y él se permitió disfrutar la noche. Ya tendría hasta Febrero para la prueba, así que aún había tiempo para ser feliz y dejar las preocupaciones a un lado.

Llegó Diciembre, y las clases seguían normales. Después de una excepcional clase de Adivinación (donde la profesora Trelawney había pronosticado la muerte de Harry, por quincuagésima vez), Ron y Harry volvieron a su Sala Común. Y no encontraron a Hermione, la buscaron en la biblioteca –en la que solo encontraron a Krum- y nada.

La esperaron en la Sala Común hasta que la chica apareció. Y cuando la interrogaron, la chica se mostró nerviosa y pasaba de manera casi compulsiva su mano por el tirante de su bolsa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestiono Ron.

—En la… —la chica se aclaró la garganta, ya que había contestado con un chillido—. En la biblioteca.

—¡Claro! ¡Te fuimos a buscar! ¿Y sabes? ¡No te encontramos!

—Pues, es que… Estaba en el área de Runas.

Ron y Harry se miraron confundidos, ¿Todo el tiempo habían estado ahí? Ambos se alzaron de hombros.

Si, quizás sí. Tal vez ellos no la habían visto.

Lo dejaron pasar, a fin de cuentas, Hermione no les ocultaría nada, ¿cierto? Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos como para que entre ellos existieran secretos.

Las clases continuaron normales (o todo lo normales que podían ser en un colegio donde en lugar de algebra enseñaban a hechizar objetos y transformar ranas) hasta que en la última clase de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall les aviso acerca del baile que se desarrollaría en el castillo por motivo del Torneo. Era forzoso que los tres participantes (en este caso, cuatro) se presentaran para abrir el baile, y los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante serían los únicos que podrían asistir en este (pero claro, si algún alumno quería invitar a alguien de grado inferior como pareja, no se les impediría).

Para las chicas, la noticia les había caído de perlas. Por el contrario, a los chicos se les había instalado una bola de plomo en el estómago.

Y no era para menos. Nadie toma en cuenta la opinión de los chicos sobre los bailes, de hecho, se podría suponer que ellos son los que más se asustan con estas noticias. Ellos eran los que tenían que tomar la iniciativa, acercarse a la chica, aguantar las risitas de quienes la acompañaban (porque claro, las chicas por alguna extraña razón tenían la necesidad de andar en manada) y en caso de no ser el agrado de la chica, tenían que soportar el rechazo, después las burlas de sus amigos y por ultimo fingir que su orgullo no se había visto afectado por la negativa.

Y toda esa presión aumentaba con los nuevos visitantes extranjeros.

Y como a todos, a Harry y Ron les había costado trabajo. Pero secretamente, tenían un consuelo: Hermione tampoco tenía pareja. Así que estaban todos iguales.

Harry había negado varias ofertas de niñas que le habían pedido ir al baile con él, a sabiendas que de no ser uno de los participantes, no lo tomarían ni en cuenta. Por el contrario, Ron era muy exigente a la hora de escoger a una chica; aparte de ser muy tímido como para acercarse a una.

De hecho, Fred y George disfrutaban molestándolos con eso.

—Bueno... ¿ya tenéis todos pareja para el baile?

—No —respondió Ron.

—Pues mejor te das prisa, tío, o pillarán a todas las guapas —dijo Fred.

—¿Con quién vas tú? —quiso saber Ron.

—Con Angelina —contestó enseguida Fred, sin pizca de vergüenza.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ron, sorprendido—. ¿Se lo has pedido ya?

—Buena pregunta —reconoció Fred. Volvió la cabeza y gritó—: ¡Eh, Angelina!

Angelina, que estaba charlando con Alicia Spinnet cerca del fuego, se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

Angelina le dirigió a Fred una mirada evaluadora.

—Bueno, vale —aceptó, y se volvió para seguir hablando con Alicia, con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

—Ya lo ven —les dijo Fred a Harry y Ron—: pan comido. —Se puso en pie, bostezó y añadió—: Tendremos que usar una lechuza del colegio, George. Vamos...

En cuanto se fueron, Ron dejó de tocarse las cejas y miró a Harry por encima de los restos del castillo, que ardían sin llama.

—Tendríamos que hacer algo, ¿sabes? Pedírselo a alguien. Fred tiene razón: podemos acabar con un par de trols.

Hermione dejó escapar un bufido de indignación.

—¿Un par de qué, perdona?

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Preferiría ir solo que con... con Eloise Midgen, por ejemplo.

—Su acné está mucho mejor últimamente. ¡Y es muy simpática!

—Tiene la nariz torcida —objetó Ron.

—Ya veo —exclamó Hermione enfureciéndose—. Así que, básicamente, vas a intentar ir con la chica más guapa que puedas, aunque sea un espanto como persona.

—Eh... bueno, sí, eso suena bastante bien —dijo Ron.

—Me voy a la cama —espetó Hermione, y sin decir otra palabra salió para la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, se dejó caer sobre la cama y una lágrima se escapó, rodando por su mejilla. Se la limpio con brusquedad y después sacudió la cabeza. Últimamente, todo lo que decía o hacía Ron tenía un efecto especial sobre ella. A pesar de tener pareja, aún tenía la ilusión de que Ronald se lo pidiera…

Suspiro con fuerza. Pero claro, tenía que ser Viktor el que lo pidiera. Ella le había dicho que si con gusto, ya que de antemano sabía que su amigo pelirrojo probablemente jamás se lo pediría.

Se enderezo, recargando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y de su mesita de noche, saco un libro encogido. Un tintero, cálamo y unos apuntes.

Con un movimiento de varita, volvió el libro a su tamaño natural. Mediría aproximadamente unos cincuenta centímetros de largo por treinta de ancho. Era bastante grueso (aunque sus páginas estuvieran vacías, a excepción del índice, que solo consistía de una pregunta _"¿Qué desea saber?"_ y justo debajo de esto, un cuadro de texto) y pesado.

Lo había descubierto aquella noche en la que Ron y Harry la habían esperado en la sala común. Había aprovechado que la señorita Pince se había ido a una reunión a la sala de maestros y se había colado en la sección prohibida, en un intento desesperado de conseguir más información para poder traducir el libro que anteriormente había tomado de la sección de runas. Y lo había encontrado. Se había sentido atraída por ese misterioso tomo, sentía que atraía su fuerza mágica. Como si lo absorbiera.

Asustada, había tomado ese libro, lo había encogido (como ya era su costumbre) y había salido corriendo de la biblioteca. El encontronazo con sus amigos no lo habían mejorado, por el contrario, la había puesto más nerviosa.

Respiro, concentrándose en los apuntes. Mayoría del libro de runas ya lo tenía traducido (no había sido difícil, después de todo, era solo un alfabeto rúnico de un pueblo celta no tan conocido; pero si lo suficiente para escribir un libro acerca de éste).

Pero había signos… que traducidos, no tenían coherencia.

Y ya antes había llegado a la conclusión de que tomarían un significado astral, pero ese significado no lo había encontrado entre todos sus libros. Incluso se había metido al área de Adivinación e investigar acerca de la Tirada de Runas (una forma de adivinación que dependiendo de la runa que te salía en cada rubro –amor, suerte, dinero, trabajo-, tendrías que interpretar). Pero se había llevado otra decepción al descubrir que solo eran charlatanerías.

Así que cuando este libro "polifórmico" apareció frente de ella, sus esperanzas se habían visto renovadas. La misma noche que lo había encontrado, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, había anotado "Hipogrifo" en el cuadro de texto, y éste le había mostrado un torrente de información que a Hermione le fue imposible leer esa misma noche. Pero sabía que de cualquier tema, el libro tendría la misma cantidad de contenido. Y se sentía fascinada, ese era el mejor libro que jamás se podía haber encontrado o incluso, imaginado.

Aún no se explicaba porque lo había encontrado en la Sección Prohibida…

Con la mano temblando, tomo el cálamo, lo remojo en tinta y poso la mano sobre el libro, dispuesta a escribir lo que probablemente le ayudaría a traducir aquél libro.

Aquél libro que había presenta un reto desde la primera vez que lo había encontrado. Y que para ser un libro cualquiera, había tomado mucha importancia en su vida.

"_Runas Celtas"_

Ante ella, aparecieron varias indicaciones (que ya había leído con anterioridad):

_El libro Poliformico le da la bienvenida –una vez más-, y le recuerda lo siguiente:_

_1.-Si desea guardar algún párrafo de información o inclusive un tema entero, tan solo tendrá que para la varita por esto, arrastrar las letras a otro pergamino en blanco, y con un movimiento de varita, dejarlas caer en éste._

_2.-Se le recomienda no alterar la información que le ofrece el libro, ya que toda alteración causada en éste tomo, se mostrará en los libros de los cuales se extrajo la información._

_3.-Si por algún motivo tiene que interrumpir la lectura de éste libro, sin embargo, quiere seguir leyendo del tema… Tan solo tiene que poner un separador en la última página leída. El libro entenderá la señal._

_ SE LE RECOMIENDA TENER DISCRECIÓN A LA HORA DE UTILIZARLO._

Hermione sintió cosquillitas en las palmas de las manos al pasar las la hoja y encontrarse con la información que había esperado. Ante ella, la historia de las runas celtas se extendía, mostrándole información que antes en los libros de la escuela no había encontrado.

Hablaba de los pueblos de aquella época, de los rituales más comunes, de cómo se habían desarrollado en Escocia, de los druidas y los templos que éstos construían al tallar runas en largas piedras (denominadas "menhires"). Y lo que tanto había esperado, los significados de las runas. Los astrales. Los que solían darle las adivinas y los monjes druidas de aquél tiempo.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago y sacó el libro de Runas (que el titulo traducido significaba _"Rituales Rúnicos para toda ocasión"._

Estaban las veinticinco runas. Y en el libro, había cinco rituales distintos. Uno para las cosechas, otro para el amor, otro un tributo para los menhires, el siguiente para tener mayor contacto con la magia natural y el otro… Estaba en blanco

No tenía la explicación del ritual, simplemente tenía el título de "Peligroso" en el margen superior y en seguida: "Anote las runas en piel de venado, después coloqué la varita y recite lo siguiente"

Y después una serie de runas que solo había podido traducir al gales; era un alfabeto rúnico perteneciente a un pueblo dejado en el olvido. No sabía la traducción en inglés. Y estaba muy ansiosa como para buscarla…

El párrafo siguiente dictaba:

_"Agor, teithio, amser, rhyfel, unigol._

_Gwahanu_

Dim ond heddwch llygredig y tywyllwch.

_Dim ond person pur lygru iddo_

_Y ffactor imprecindible eich presennol_

_Llygru gan eich hun_

_Eich purdeb yn erbyn ei tywyll_

_Ei tywyll yn erbyn eich burdeb_

_Meddyliwch wneud frwydr? "_

Y a continuación, las runas.

Había cinco runas anotadas en fila y Hermione comenzó a buscarlas de forma frenética en el libro Polifórmico.

Fue por orden y por fortuna, las cinco runas se encontraban en el gran libro.

_Thurizas_, la runa que simbolizaba apertura. Camino.

_Anzus_, señales.

_Una runa en blanco_, significaba lo desconocido. Era la runa de Odín.  
_Dagaz_, prosperidad. Paz en tiempos de guerra.

_Eiz_, movimiento. Traslado. Viaje.

Nunca supo lo que la motivo a anotar esas runas sobre un pergamino (aunque la indicación decía sobre piel de venado, ¡Pero por Merlín! ¿De dónde sacaría eso?). Jamás supo cuál fue la fuerza extraña que se apodero de su cuerpo y la motivo a apoyar su varita sobre las runas trazadas. Nunca trato de averiguar porque había tenido el impulso de recitar el párrafo en galés. Nadie, jamás, supo explicarle porque una capsula translucida había rodeado su cuerpo, alzándola unos centímetros de la superficie que representaba su cama. Jamás tuvo idea alguna de porque se había visto cegada por unos minutos, y por más que trataba de captar lo que había a su alrededor, no lograba ver nada. Y nunca jamás se pudo explicar a si misma porque el sentimiento de decepción se instaló en su estómago como una bola de plomo al descubrir que después de haberse reventado la capsula que la había encerrado, todo seguía igual. Fastidiosamente igual. Tediosamente igual.

Harta y cansada de todo, Hermione dejo caer el libro a un lado de su cama junto con los apuntes, la varita, el pergamino, el cálamo y el tintero. Quito el edredón de su cama, se deshizo de su uniforme tan solo quedándose en bragas y sostén, y después se echó a dormir.

Sin sospechar que algo realmente si había cambiado. Sin sospechar que ya no estaba en el mismo espacio-tiempo. Sin sospechar que éste día, sería el banderazo para su peor pesadilla en vida.

* * *

Despertó igual que siempre. No había soñado nada –como siempre-, y si lo había hecho, no lo recordaba. Se deshizo a patadas de todo lo que le cubría y se sentó en la cama. Se estiro y escucho con una sonrisita satisfecha como su espalda crujía ante esto. Se paró de la cama, se acomodó las bragas, camino hacía el baño medio despierta/medio dormida, tomo dos toallas del armario, abrió la regadera, se deshizo de su ropa y se metió a la ducha.

Se aseo de forma rápida, realmente detestaba como su dedos se comenzaban a arrugar si estaba más tiempo del correcto bajo la ducha. Cerró las llaves de agua, abrió la cortina, se envolvió en una toalla, atorándola. Después con la que quedaba y se comenzó a secar el cabello mientras que regresaba a su cama. Volteo a su alrededor al llegar a su habitación, todas las colgaduras éstas estaban cerradas.

_"Estarán durmiendo"_ Pensó Hermione, mientras que se alzaba de hombros.

Camino hacía su cama, abrió su baúl y de ahí saco una túnica limpia junto ropa interior. Se vistió, notando con horror como su ropa interior comenzaba a quedarle más chica que antes al igual que la túnica. Se colocó las medias (que eran pantimedias, haciendo que la mueca de horror de la chica aumentara) y después los zapatos. Que estos si le quedaban bien (a diferencia de sus demás prendas).

Recogió el libro que había echado al suelo la noche anterior, junto con lo demás cosas y lo apilo en su mesita de noche, solo quedándose con la varita. Fue a su baúl en busca de su bolso con pergaminos, pero no encontró nada. Extrañada, volvió a rebuscar entre sus pertenencias. ¡Ahí había cosas que no eran suyas!

Alarmada, cerro el baúl, tomo sus libros, apuntes, cálamo y tintero y corrió hacía su sala comunal. Se veía igual que siempre. Igual que siempre, excepto por los alumnos.

A Hermione le comenzaron a temblar las rodillas, no podía ser… De los pocos alumnos que estaban reunidos allí, no conocía a nadie. Empezó a hiperventilar, su rostro perdió todo color, las manos le sudaban.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Volvió su rostro hacía su ropa… No era suya. No sabía de quién era, y tampoco le interesaba. Con su cabello trato de taparse el rostro mientras avanzaba a la salida de la Sala Común. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente. No podía presentarse en el Gran Comedor, nadie la reconocería y lo más probable era que se armara un escándalo con su presencia.

Tenía que encontrar a Dumbledore… Si, el profesor Dumbledore era el único que la podía ayudar; Y un escalofrió le recorrió cuando el pensamiento de que quizás el profesor no estuviera en su dimensión inundo su mente. ¡Era el único que no la tomaría como una amenaza! Pero antes… Tenía que descubrir que había pasado… Que había sucedido. Necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba.

Estuvo caminando por los pasillos que daban a la torre donde en su tiempo se encontraba la dirección y oficina de Dumbledore, sin embargo había estado tan entretenida pensando en su problema que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba doblando por la misma esquina que ella, haciendo –inevitablemente- que ambos chocaran. Hermione trastabillo hacía atrás y con mirada aturdida se fijó en lo que había chocado contra ella.

Era un niño. Un niño muy apuesto. Pálido, de ojos azul oscuro, con el cabello negro perfectamente ordenado y mueca de desagrado.

_"Oh, bueno… Quizás debería de…"_

—Discúlpate —Ordeno el niño fríamente, mientras le lanzaba una mirada dura.

Hermione le miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué dices? —Pregunto ella.

—Que te disculpes. No pienso repetirlo de nuevo.

Hermione arrugo el ceño y repaso al niño con la mirada. Era apuesto, sí. Pero bastante desagradable…

—¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme cosas? —El tono de Hermione se había elevado tres o cuatro octavas más.

—Soy Tom Ryddle.

Hermione trago duro… ¿Tom Ryddle? ¡Demonios! En segundo año, Harry les había revelado el verdadero nombre de Voldemort… ¡Y esa ese! ¿En serio? Joder, maldito sea el día en que el universo había decidido esto por ella. De verdad… ¿En serio merecía eso? ¡Un viaje en el tiempo!, ¡por Merlín! Y más a la época en la que Voldemort era un mocoso de… ¿Trece años? ¡Trece años! Algo así.

El muchacho la seguía viendo de forma despectiva, esperando a que ella decidiera presentarse.

—¿Y tú…? —Cuestionó él, con la paciencia llegando a sus límites.

—Soy Hermione…

La chica le tendió la mano, esperando a que Tom la tomara… A forma de saludo cordial.

Pero nada. No había nada.

El chico solo la miraba con una ceja en alto, esperando a que la chica dijera su apellido. Hermione no era tonta y sabía que no era momento para eso, no quería enemistarse con el mini Voldemort desde su primer encuentro. Tenía que encontrar a Dumbledore, tenía que encontrar la forma de volver a su tiempo… A su dimensión. Y tenía que ser pronto, no quería cambiar nada del futuro. Aunque aún no tenía muy claro cómo funcionaban los viajes en el tiempo, mejor no arriesgarse en su brazo extendido y con una sonrisa nerviosa, volvió a dirigirse al chico.

—Y… Lo siento, por empujarte. Iba caminando sin fijarme. Lo siento en serio.

El chico la miro de forma altiva; —A la próxima vez, ten más cuidado, no vaya a ser que alguien decida enseñarte una lección por ser tan torpe.

Hermione se sonrojo furiosamente. ¡¿Pero quién se creía ese tonto?!

Por fortuna, el sonido de pisadas interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decirle Hermione al chiquillo insolente frente a ella.

Poco a poco, la figura de un Dumbledore más joven fue apareciendo. En un primer instante, solo se fijó en Tom mientras una sonrisa bailaba por su rostro.

—Joven Ryddle… ¿No debería de estar en el banquete? Estoy segura que querrá estar ahí para cuando Slytherin gane de nuevo el trofeo de las casas.

Tom se fijó en su maestro, asintió en silencio y se dirigió al Gran Comedor sin decir palabra alguna.

Después Dumbledore se volvió a la chica, sonriéndole de forma amable.

—Y dígame, bella señorita… ¿Quién es usted?

Hermione ahogo un gemido y se dejó caer contra el muro rocoso, resbalándose lentamente hasta que su trasero toco el suelo. Volvió su mirada hacía Dumbledore, una mirada suplicante y un tanto perdida.

—Soy Hermione Granger.

El profesor la miró extrañado…

—Disculpe, señorita Granger. No había escuchado su nombre antes, ¿Estudia usted aquí?

—Sí… Bueno, en un futuro estudiare aquí.

Dumbledore la observo, sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Se refiere usted a…?

—Si —Gimió Hermione, mientras que se abrazaba a sí misma y los sollozos comenzaban a salir.

¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? Una frase muy usada, pero a fin de cuentas, tenía de cierto lo que Dumbledore de loco.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Patience

**Yo sé, yo sé. Fue mucho tiempo el que deje pasar pero... ¿Y qué, y qué? ¡Es tardado! Un proceso complicado y tardado, laborioso y que te deja con los sesos más exprimidos que un calcetin. Pero gracias a todos los santos y bla bla bla, un nuevo capitulo ha salido de mi mente. Es más bien... eh, aún como introductorio. No hay mucha acción. **

**Espero que les guste y si no es así, nadie les obliga.**

* * *

_All you need is just a little patience..._

Tom Ryddle se alejó de aquél pasillo bajo la orden del profesor de transformaciones con elegancia y con la frente alta, ignorando por completo a la chica que hacía unos minutos había mostrado su insolencia frente a él.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se permitió una mirada de hastío y soltar un insulto hacía el loco de Dumbledore, que sonaba algo así como _"Maldito vejete de mierda". _Los únicos que fueron testigos de la blasfemia que había soltado el intachable joven Tom habían sido las pinturas de los pasillos, que con sus bocas habían formado una perfecta "o" y después habían seguido con la mirada al chico, hasta que éste desapareció en el siguiente pasillo.

Cuando Tom llego al Gran Comedor, sus nervios se afectaron más cuando nadie se volvió para darse cuenta de su presencia. Normalmente, cuando él entraba en éste, las miradas caían sobre de él; miradas soñadoras de niñas de cursos inferiores, que habían caído en sus encantos, e incluso de chicas mayores, que veían en él a un prospecto prometedor. También las recibía por parte de los varones de Hogwarts, muchos le tenían rencor, Tom imponía con su sola presencia y eso, a muchos, les sacaba de quicio… ¡Un chiquillo de tan solo trece años, robándose a la población femenina!

En lo personal, Ryddle no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en las féminas que podían a llegar a sentirse atraídas por su fisionomía, lo consideraba estúpido. Y le molestaba que ellas creyeran que podían llegar a tener algo con él; ¡era inconcebible que ellas pudieran considerar que Ryddle tomará el gusto por alguien!

"_Una chiquilla enamorada del amor tan sólo sería un parasito"_ pensaba con constancia.

El chico se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y sin una sola palabra, les indico a Malfoy y Rosier que le hicieran espacio para tomar asiento. Una vez que estuvo a la mesa, recibió un cabezazo a forma de saludo por parte de sus compañeros cercanos. Después, ellos volvieron su atención al profesor Dippet, que anunciaba con una gran sonrisa que Slytherin había quedado a la cabeza con trescientos ochenta y cinco puntos, Gryffindor y Revenclaw con trescientos veinte puntos y por ultimo Hufflepuff, con doscientos noventa y tres puntos.

La casa de Slytherin celebró su victoria con vítores y aplausos, gritos de triunfo y miradas de superioridad. Tom, por el contrario, no hacía nada; solo miraba a los habitantes de las otras casas con una mueca de hastío y una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si estuviera complacido de ganar. No podía negar que se sentía muy bien estar sobre los demás, sentirse superior y de antemano sabía que mayoría de los puntos habían sido conseguidos por él, gracias a su trabajo en clases y a que los profesores lo estimaban fuertemente.

Cuando la entrega de los reconocimientos termino (Slytherin volvió a salir victorioso, llevándose la Copa de Quidditch), los alumnos pudieron cenar. Ante ellos aparecieron charolas de oro repletas de comida, la cual fue atacada por los alumnos.

Tom tomo su cena rápidamente, pensando internamente que eso de ser tan extravagante y tener toda la cubertería de oro macizo era un verdadero desperdicio, y que si los magos tuviesen más sentido común, considerarían hacer algo más productivo con el oro… aparte de transformarlo en cucharas y copas.

A su alrededor, sus compañeros se concentraban en hablar acerca de que harían en las vacaciones de verano con sus respectivas familias, presumiéndose unos a otros, como competiciones de testosterona.

—Mi padre quería pasar las vacaciones en Bulgaria, dice que ahí podríamos enterarnos de cómo está la situación con Grindelwald, ya que ahí apoyan las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, madre dijo que ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar un verano entre la nieve y temperaturas bajo cero, así que nos quedaremos… —comento Malfoy. El constante parloteo del rubio era como un molesto zumbido para él.

—Realmente, dudo que en Bulgaria las Artes Oscuras se practiquen con tanta deliberación… Malfoy. Ellos tienen aún un Ministerio que los vigile, quizás en África sea más frecuente. Tienen una alta tasa de mortalidad y difícilmente notarían que alguna de las muertes causadas han sido por culpa de magos —comentó Tom, con tono aburrido.

Malfoy asintió, sin valor para poder darle una respuesta coherente al que consideraban como líder. Un silencio incomodo los invadió hasta que Yaxley (un chico de quinto curso) les contó cómo había conseguido ligarse a una Gryffindor sangre sucia (una tal Melissa Turpin) para después botarla, dejándola destrozada y llorando a pierna suelta.

La mueca de hastío de Tom se acentúo en cuanto noto el rumbo de la conversación, estaban llegando al punto donde todos se inventaban aventuras sexuales con cualquier fémina, inclusive llegaban a contar cosas por completo imposibles –tales como fornicar en medio del Bosque Negro, con unicornios y centauros como espectadores-. Procuro terminarse lo más pronto posible su cena para poder retirarse a su alcoba, lejos de aquellos adolescentes que rezumaban hormonas por doquier.

Disfrutó ésta lo máximo que pudo, a sabiendas de que pronto se tendría que conformar al escueto menú del orfanato de Whol, que consistía en un plato de sopa acompañado de pan con queso. Cuando termino su plato, se retiró de la mesa sin ninguna explicación ni despedida; a sus compañeros no les sorprendió, estaban acostumbrados a los malos modales del chico y su actitud huraña.

Ryddle camino con determinación hasta el muro de ladrillos en aquel pasillo desolado, puso su mano sobre una parte en específico y después susurro una contraseña, logrando que una puerta secreta se abriera y le diera paso a la Sala Comunal de Slytherin. La sala estaba a la altura del lago negro, lo que le daba un toque lúgubre… aparte de que el ambiente era muy frio. Se adentró a la sala y la puerta se cerró tras de él, volviendo a dejar la sala en el anonimato.

Se dejó caer cerca de un butacón que estaba cerca del fuego con llamas verdes (causado por troncos impregnados de agua salada). Se desabotono la túnica, se puso recto y coloco su tobillo sobre la rodilla, tomando una postura dominante y alerta mientras intentaba descansar.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al recordar que a la tarde siguiente, volvería al orfanato.

Había intentado hasta el cansancio convencer al profesor Dippet de que lo dejará pasar las vacaciones de verano en el colegio, pero todas sus peticiones le habían sido negadas. Inclusive había intentado causarle lastima, contándole que en el orfanato donde lo enviaban todos los veranos había personas que lo acosaban de forma sexual, causándole un gran trauma del cual él no estaba seguro de poder recuperarse. Se había inventado una historia, argumentando que la señora Cole (bajo los efectos del brandy barato) lo había obligado a hacer favores de índole sexual, aprovechando que Tom aún era un chiquillo, pero ya que él se había negado se había ganado una buena paliza de parte de ella.

El profesor Dippet se había mostrado asombrado con esa información, pero le explico a Tom que realmente él no podía hacer mucho. Por lo que solamente le palmeo la espalda, había puesto su mejor cara de compasión y se había lamentado por el chico, alegando que era muy buena persona como para que esa clase de cosas le sucedieran a él.

Por otro lado, también estaba la guerra que se estaba desarrollando en el mundo muggle. Al parecer, a los magos eso les importaba un verdadero comino, ya que ellos también tenían sus propios problemas.

Grindelwald había comenzado a tomar poco a poco el mundo mágico, consiguiendo aleados por aquí y por allá, ganando terreno y perdiendo alguna que otra batalla. El único que lo retenía de conquistar la parte mágica de Inglaterra era Dumbledore, al cual consideraba una amenaza latiente.

A Tom, ambas peleas le parecían de lo más estúpidas.

Es por eso que mientras se hallaba en el Londres muggle, prefería esconderse en su pequeña habitación, entre sus libros que había leído por centenas de veces y que ya podía recitar de memoria.

Y cuando llegaba de nuevo el día de volver a Hogwarts, aunque él internamente se reprochara por eso, Tom sentía una inmensa alegría. En el castillo tenía más información, más comodidades, más espacio y mucha más comida a su disposición, sin que ninguna cocinera se le acercara y le golpeara con el cucharón en la cabeza por tomar más comida de lo que le pertenecía a su ración.

El único detalle que arruinada su lugar utópico, era Dumbledore, ese anciano que había tenido la terrorífica oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo el día que había ido a buscarlo para informarle de su verdadera naturaleza.

No había esperado menos, él desde pequeño sabía que no era normal. Cuando veía a los niños de sus misma edad comportarse como lo que eran, él solía sentirse fuera de lugar. Por eso, había aceptado que estaba en si ser solitario. No necesitaba ni quería compañía, realmente solo estaban él y su futuro. No había más que pudiera importarle.

Se aflojo la corbata (que empezaba a estrangularlo) y jugo con los pulgares de sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Qué más podía pedir un huérfano, como él?

Lo tenía todo.

Todo lo que realmente necesitaba.

Admitía que había habido una temporada en la cual (él aun siendo un niño) había ansiado tener una familia. Esperaba con impaciencia que tarde o temprano la figura imponente del que fuera su padre apareciera frente a él y lo salvara de toda ese hoyo de mugre y frialdad, que lo llevara lejos y pudieran formar una familia. Cuando fue mayor y se enteró de como realmente había llegado al orfanato había adquirido cierto odio hacía su madre, su débil madre…

_"Era una noche de invierno, más exactos… era noche vieja_, había comenzado la enfermera del orfanato (después de beber varias botellas de licor) al encontrarse a un Tom Ryddle de seis años._ Ella venía de muy lejos, se le notaba cansada, ojerosa y flaca… No era muy agraciada tu madre, no. Era fea, pero tú eres guapo chiquillo, supongo que lo heredaste del padre". _Se quedó mirando a Tom, para después seguir con su relato.

_La señora Cole la encontró afuera del edificio, caminaba en círculos frente al porche y susurraba cosas raras… parecía que había perdido un poco la cordura. Se le adivinaba un gran estomago de embarazada bajo todos los harapos que se cargaba; la señora Cole y yo la metimos, la pobre ardía en fiebre. La tratamos de refrescar con unos cuantos trapos húmedos, sin embargo, la fiebre no cedió. Ahí nos dimos cuenta de que ella estaba perdida… Pero quizás podíamos salvar al bebé._

_ Pensamos que podía ser alguna puta, o alguna acróbata de un circo cercano. Incluso, barajamos la posibilidad de que perteneciera a alguno de los grupos de gitanos que venían de vez en cuando al pueblo, vendiendo sus cacharros viejos e inutilizables. Sin embargo, se notaba a simple vista que se trataba de una chica que no poseía todas sus facultades mentales. La ayudamos a parir y después de eso, solo duro una hora más con vida._

_Mientras que estaba en su estado moribundo… la fea nos dijo como quería que te llamaras. Tom, por el padre. Sorvolo, por el abuelo. ¿Sorvolo? Que nombre más raro… se escuchaba pomposo, como de la realeza… sin embargo, ella no parecía de la alta cuna. Era imposible. Estaba sucia, confundida, parecía medio alelada aparte que era fea… Después de unos minutos, murió en medio de suplicas y después, ya no había más luz en sus ojos. _

_ ¿Sabes qué es lo raro de la vida, chico? Que puede acabar de un minuto a otro. Por eso mi nana decía que siempre la tenemos que aprovechar, como si fuera el último. Si tienes ganas de correr, corre. Si tienes ganas de cantar, canta. Si tienes el puto antojo de beber hasta quedarte perdido, hazlo… _

Pero después de eso, el pequeño Tom había dejado de escuchar. Las enseñanzas de la cocinera de vivir el día como si fuera el último le habían entrado por un oído y salido por el otro, la única información que había procurado guardar, era la de su madre. O mejor dicho, la mujer que lo había concebido, porque no era propiamente su madre; ni siquiera la conocía.

Con esa información, él creció pensando que si su madre hubiera luchado un poco más por sobrevivir en lugar de rendirse tan pronto, él sería distinto. No hubiera tenido que pasar por el calvario del orfanato, ni afrontar a los otros niños a tan temprana edad, no hubiera tenido que soportar los castigos de la frustrada señora Whol en silencio y aceptándolos, pero interiormente sabía que gracias a todo eso, era quien era.

Una sonrisa sardónica se extendió por el rostro del presente Tom, odiaba cuando sus recuerdos de la niñez lo azotaban. Se sentía patético, débil, hastiado. Defraudado de sí mismo.

En silencio total, se retiró del salón Comunal a su habitación. Su rostro neutro fingía muy bien sus pensamientos contrariados, azoto la puerta de su cuarto y después se echó sobre la cama con un libro entre manos, repasando mentalmente los doce usos de la Sangre de Dragón, solo para evitar el pensamiento que lo atormentaba desde la semana antes de la clausura de curso: tener que enfrentarse a su realidad.

* * *

—Así que… Es usted, señorita, una imprevista visita del futuro.

Hermione asintió hacía el joven maestro que en un futuro sería su anciano director, se limpió el rostro con la palma de los manos y después sorbió la nariz, no sabía cuántas horas había estado llorando y sollozando incoherencias. Le conto toda su historia, desde que había sido niña, cuando se enteró de que era bruja, su primer noche en Hogwarts, acerca de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, de cómo se había desarrollado su cuarto curso y como es que había regresado más de cincuenta años tiempo atrás.

—Sabe, señorita Granger, que el tiempo es muy delicado. No sabemos cómo ha afectado su viaje en el tiempo nuestra línea temporal. De hecho, ese área no está muy explorado por los magos. Quizás haya podido crear otra dimensión a partir del año en el que se captó su intrusión, o de igual manera su presente se destruyó con su viaje hasta aquí.

Ante esta última revelación, Hermione lanzo otro sollozo más agudo y más lastimero. No afrontaba la idea de que todo lo que ella había vivido en su vida desapareciera de repente.

El profesor Dumbledore la observo, con los ojos azules brillando de curiosidad y compasión en partes igual; seguramente ella se sentía demasiado perdida, tan perdida como para no poder formar media palabra sin retener el llanto.

El profesor extendió el brazo sobre el escritorio de su despacho, ofreciéndole un pañuelo a la niña, que acepto con gusto. Se limpió el moco y después se tallo los ojos con los puños, para luego poder enfocar la mirada en Dumbledore.

—Y… hay alguna forma, no sé, de que yo pues, ya sabe… ¿Regrese a mi presente?

La mirada esperanzada de Hermione hizo que Dumbledore acallará por unos minutos.

—Me temo, señorita Granger, que al igual que todos los demás magos en Inglaterra, yo sé muy poco acerca de las líneas de tiempo y los viajes en éste. Sin embargo, le puedo asegurar que no hay cosa imposible si uno tiene fuerza de convicción.

Ella frunció el ceño, pensando que esa no había sido una respuesta concreta y que la verdadera vocación del profesor, era andarse por las ramas en las conversaciones serias. Sin embargo, esto hizo que Hermione soltara otra cascada de lágrimas.

—Sabe, señorita Granger, le recomendaría que fuera a descansar un rato. Hoy es el último día de curso y aún tengo que pensar en algún lugar para usted. Puede tomar en una siesta arriba, en mi dormitorio. Subiendo las escaleras.

Hermione asintió y se paró.

—Pero, profesor… Deje unos libros, en la habitación en la que desperté.

—Por supuesto, señorita. ¿Habitaciones de cuarto curso? Enviare a algún elfo por él, no se preocupe. ¿Los podría describir…?

—Uno era rojo, sin título… y el otro… es largo, bastante ancho. Azul. Igual sin título. Encima había unos pergaminos.

El profesor asintió y despidió a Hermione con una sonrisa conciliadora. Ella corrió por las escaleras y se metió rápidamente en la habitación, donde se dejó caer y con nerviosismo comenzó a morderse las uñas.

¿Y si Dumbledore descubría sus pergaminos?, ¿y si veía las traducciones?, ¿y si veía el libro Polifórmico? Abrió los ojos como platos, ¡No, no! Ese era el mejor libro que había encontrado hasta ahora. A ella le hubiera gustado poder ir por sus cosas ella misma, sin embargo no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierta por las que dormían en esa habitación, así que había optado por pedírselas al profesor, pero tampoco había sido una buena idea.

Cruzó los dedos pidiéndole a Merlín y su barba para que Dumbledore supiera respetar la privacidad de cada quien y después se fue a gatas hasta la cama, subiéndose en ella como pudo para después abandonarse a los confortables y ya conocidos brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Unos leves golpecitos en el hombro hicieron que la chica se despertara. Con los ojos entrecerrados y estirándose en el proceso, volteo a ver a su acompañante.

—Señorita Granger, creo que ya va siendo hora de que se despierte.

—¿Qué hora es…? —pregunto mientras trataba de enfocar el rostro del profesor Dumbledore.

—Son las ocho en punto, señorita…

Ella se levantó de un bote y alarmada miro a su alrededor.

— ¡El expreso de Hogwarts ya partió!, por Merlín… ¿ahora como volveré a casa?

El profesor observo a la confundida chica que yacía en medio de su cama.

—Disculpe, señorita Granger. Pero creo que está olvidando algo.

Ella volteo a verlo con un gesto confundido y al darse cuenta de que el profesor se veía mucho más jóvenes, todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente de nuevo. El libro Polifórmico, las runas, el viaje, Tom Ryddle y su charla con Dumbledore.

Las lágrimas volvieron a abalanzarse contra sus ojos y sorbió la nariz. Bajo su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus uñas.

—Yo, eh, lo siento. No es algo que pueda tragar con tanta facilidad y…

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, señorita.

Ella asintió y volvió la mirada a su acompañante. Él le sonrió y ella le cuestiono con la mirada, sabiendo que el profesor entendería su pregunta.

—Le he traído la cena. Quizás debería de tener el estómago lleno para la siguiente noticia. Coma mientras yo termino algunos asuntos, señorita.

Hermione sintió y se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, donde había una charola con unas pizas de pollo, puré, jugo de calabaza y pastelillos. A lado de ésta, se encontraba sus libros.

Volteo a ver al profesor y con un susurro apenas tangible, le susurro un agradecimiento.

—No hay de que, señorita Granger. Para eso está Hogwarts, para ayudar a quien lo necesite.

—Gracias, profesor.

Después, se quedó sola. Se acercó a la charola de comida y empezó a mordisquear el pollo mientras tomaba de su puré. Al terminar con ansia su comida (pues había notado que tenía más hambre de la que pensaba) tomo sus libros y pergaminos. Todo estaba como lo había dejado y sintió un alivio instantáneo al darse cuenta que Dumbledore no les había echado ni un vistazo.

Inspiro profundamente y con manos temblorosas, tomo sus pergaminos con la traducción del libro de runas y comenzó a analizar todos y cada uno de los rituales.

Sin embargo, todos eran inútiles.

Entre más hojas pasaban, más se desesperaba. Las manos le sudaban, sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas y su cabeza se volvía cada vez un lío más grande. Llego al último pergamino, y los repaso de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Sus manos dejaban pequeñas marcas de sudor y sus lágrimas caían borroneando la tinta. En un movimiento desesperado, se hizo un pequeño corte con el pergamino y soltando un sollozo, los boto todos al suelo para después hacerse ovillo sobre la cama.

No podía, no podía. No sabía qué hacer. Había llegado a un tiempo desconocido, donde el futuro Lord Voldemort apenas era un chiquillo y no tenía el apoyo de nadie. No tenía familia, amigos, ni siquiera a Crookshanks. Solo a Dumbledore, sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar que el profesor se encargara de ella, también tendría sus propias ocupaciones.

Hundió su rostro contra el colchón y comenzó a llorar más. Escucho golpeteos en la puerta, pero no pudo contestar, tan solo se hundió más. Escucho el cerrojo, pero lo ignoro por completo. Escucho pasos, y tan solo ahogo un sollozo. Sintió una mano en su espalda, tratando de consolarla y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sacudirla, porque no quería que nadie la viera así. Quería sufrir sola su pena.

—Señorita Granger… —Le llamo el profesor.

Quería decirle que se fuera, que la dejara sola. Quería gritarle que la regresara a su tiempo, que quería todo como antes. Quería romper todo y rasgar su reciente realidad, quería volver con sus amigos y su familia. Sin embargo, alzó la cabeza para observar a Dumbledore.

— ¿Si? —susurró en respuesta.

—Me veo en la penosa necesidad, señorita, de informarle que es lo que pasará a partir de ahora.

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de aclarar su vista.

—¿Qué es lo que dice?, ¿lo qué pasara a partir de ahora?

—Claro, señorita Hermione.

Ella negó, no. No esperaba eso de Dumbledore, aún.

—He tenido que inventarle una historia que suena medianamente convincente… —comenzó, mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella—. Sería usted Hermione Camilleri. Su madre era una bruja de sangre pura pero su padre un muggle que tenía buena fama en Faenza, un pequeño pueblecillo de Ravenna. Su madre, Isabela Nardi pertenecía a una larga familia sangrepura. Pero al enamorarse de un muggle, su familia la desterró sin remordimiento alguno. Decidieron escapar de Italia hacía Escocia, pero sus padres murieron en un accidente muggle hace algunos días, por lo que decidió venir a Hogwarts, en busca de ayuda. Fue usted educada por la señora Kirkpatrick, que le enseño lo básico de la magia. Ella le hablo del Colegio, por lo que al verse huérfana, decidió que aquí estaría más segura.

Hermione lo observo perturbada por toda la información recién recibida.

— ¿Y… y… usted pretende que yo finja todo eso? ¿En serio?

—Bueno, señorita. ¿O es que acaso usted tiene otro método de salida?

—Volver a mi tiempo, quizás —susurro lastimeramente ella.

—Señorita Granger, sabe que eso por el momento no está entre nuestras posibilidades… —Se excusó el profesor.

—Estoy consciente de ello, profesor Dumbledore. Es solo que… Bueno, no importa. Gracias de todas formas, pero solo le tengo una pregunta.

—Adelante, señorita Camilleri —le insto Dumbledore, llamándola por su futuro apellido.

Hermione se sintió incomoda al ser nombrada así. Ella aún era Granger, puede que no se acostumbrara pronto a ello.

—Bueno, es que… eh, ¿en dónde me quedaré durante vacaciones de verano? Sé que los alumnos no tienen permitido quedarse en el castillo, lo leí en Hogwarts: una historia. Pero tampoco tengo parientes, y dudo que algún mago me de refugio sin conocerme antes. Y por otra parte, no soy mayor de edad para pagarme una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, ya que mi familia es muggle y no tenemos cuenta en Gringotts tampoco tengo dinero para pagarla. Y usted tampoco me puede dar refugio, no quiero causarle molestias, por lo qué…

—Basta, señorita. Dejé de parlotear tanto —interrumpió Dumbledore, con una sonrisa—. Usted se quedara en un orfanato, mientras las vacaciones. No, no ponga esa cara Hermione, trate de buscarle lugar en una pequeña casa hogar en el campo, tienen espacio suficiente para usted y se alegrara de saber que podrá tener su propia habitación. Aparte de que está lejos de la zona de guerra, por lo que no tendrá nada para preocuparse. Puede que de vez en cuando tenga que ir al comedor público.

Espero que el siguiente año decida venir a recusar su cuarto año, ya que no tuvo oportunidad de terminarlo en su tiempo. De ser así, una vez llegue su carta de Hogwarts algún profesor del colegio la irá a buscar para poder llevarla a la estación 9 y tres cuartos de King Cross.

Hermione asintió y volteo a ver los restos de comida sobre la charola con pesar.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿a qué hora me llevara al orfanato?

El profesor alzo su brazo izquierdo, fijando su mirada sobre lo que Hermione pensaba que era un reloj. Había varias lunas en él y varios ciclos con manecillas, que no tenía idea de que era lo que significaban específicamente.

—Me parece que dentro de una hora y media, señorita. Nos vendrá a buscar el guardabosque Bokgt con una carroza.

Ella asintió —Si no le importa profesor, me gustaría estar sola hasta que llegue la hora.

Él asintió y salió a paso firme de la habitación, dejándola nuevamente sola.

* * *

Resulto ser que el orfanato era una finca cerca de las colinas escocesas, adaptada para alojar por lo menos a veinte niños, que seguramente tenían que provenir de familias adineradas. Hermione tan solo sintió más tristeza al ver lo triste que se veía su hogar temporal. Tenía fachada del siglo veinte, aunque la pintura blanca se estaba pelando se los muros y tenía algunas maderas sueltas. Las escaleras del porche se veían débiles y el barandal estaba algo oxidado.

El profesor Dumbledore se situó junto a ella y con voz queda le indico: —El orfanato Bellwood, la encargada es la señora Castwell. Será mejor que entremos, señorita Camilleri.

Se adelantó y Hermione lo siguió en silencio sin una maleta la cual jalar, con solos sus libros y pergaminos abrazados contra su pecho. El profesor se había cambiado de atuendo, vestía de traje de tres piezas con una graciosa corbata de colores y zapatos abiertos, con calcetas de colores. A Hermione le había hecho mucha gracia verlo de esa forma como para corregirle la vestimenta. Igual ella había tenido que cambiar de atuendo, traía un conjunto formal con zapatos de charol y un gorrito ridículo.

Jalaron varias veces el cordón de la campana que indicaba su presencia, y después de varios minutos apareció una señora anciana con vestimenta elegante a recibirlo.

—¿Es usted el señor Dumbledore? —preguntó con voz aflautada y gesto de desdén.

—Así es, señora.

—Por favor, pasen —la señora Castwell dio un paso atrás e hizo un ademán para que ellos entrarán.

Ambos entraron en el orfanato y fueron guiados hasta el despacho de la señora Castwell, donde tomaron asiento frente a ella. Castwell los analizo a ambos, primero a Hermione y después al profesor.

—¿Y usted es…? —pregunto, fijando la mirada en la castaña.

—Camilleri, Hermione Camilleri.

—Un placer, señorita Camilleri. Señor Dumbledore, ¿es usted pariente de la señorita?

—No, no lo soy. Soy su tutor, pero no me veo capaz de cuidarla con todos mis asuntos. Sus padres murieron en una accidente hace unos días, y se me hace inhumano dejarla en su propia casa sin más compañía que el ama de llaves.

La señorita Castwell asintió.

—Espero que la señorita Camilleri se sienta a gusto aquí, pero… ¿podrían contarme un poco más acerca de su historia? Creo que necesito saber de dónde proceden mis protegidos.

—Eh, bueno, soy de Ravenna, Italia. Mis padres se mudaron a Londres desde que era muy pequeño, por lo que soy más inglesa que italiana. Murieron antier, en un accidente automovilístico. Preferiría no hablar de eso—contesto Hermione, con mirada gacha y voz lastimera.

—Está bien, señorita; supongo que aún es difícil contarlo. Por favor acompáñeme, señorita. Le mostraré su habitación.

La señora Castwell se paró de su asiento y guio a Hermione hasta el tercer piso, a la habitación al fondo.

—¿No tiene equipaje, señorita?

Hermione negó con la cabeza: —El señor Dumbledore dijo que me lo traerían dentro de unos días.

Y era cierto, el profesor le había hablado de un fondo monetario en Hogwarts que ayudaba a los más necesitados, y ya que ella no tenía ni familia ni amigos en ese tiempo, era la más necesitada hasta ese momento.

_"El señor Tom Ryddle también lo usa"_ comentó Dumbledore.

Sabía que él había vivido en un orfanato y lo suponía.

La señorita Castwell la dejo sola en su habitación y puso sus pocas pertenencias en la mesita de noche. Se dejó caer en la cama y enterró la cara entre ambas manos.

Pero de repente, sintió como si alguien la miraba insistentemente. Separo los dedos y entre abrió los ojos, para toparse con que alguien la miraba desde la puerta.

Era un niña rubia, de ojos verdes enormes y con un camisón blanco hasta los tobillos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto con insolencia.

—Soy Hermione, soy nueva.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —pregunto de nuevo, mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

—Voy a quedarme aquí —contesto Hermione.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mis padres murieron.

La niña se puso ambas manos sobre la boca y salió huyendo de ahí, dejando a la bruja sola.

Sacó la varita de la cintilla de su falda y con un movimiento cerró la puerta, para después acostarse sobre la cama. Sintiendo un vació, ajena a la que era ahora su realidad.

Soltó otra lágrima, ella no debería de estar de aquí.

* * *

Después de un largo trayecto en el expreso de Hogwarts con una cabina llena de tontos adolescentes presumidos, Tom Ryddle por fin pudo llegar al orfanato de Wool.

Después de tocar varias veces y soportar las maldiciones que le echaba la señora Cole entre dientes, subió a su cuarto azotando el baúl contra las escaleras.

Odiaba éste lugar hasta la médula, se le hacía ridículo tener que volver cada fin de curso. Abrió de mala gana la puerta, boto sus cosas y se recargo en el alfeizar de la ventana observando hacía la ciudad. Todo era igual, con un atmosfera gris y pesada que hacía su instancia más pesada en ese lugar.

Se sentó en la cama y repaso su cuarto con la mirada, todo seguía igual. Pero su gesto se volvió colérico al encontrar un camastro con un niño dormido. Se acercó a él y lo observo de cerca, el niño era nuevo.

De mala gana salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al despacho de la señora Cole, que estaba revisando los libros contables.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién es quién? —contesto ella, con voz rasposa.

—Ése bodoque que se encuentra en mi habitación.

—Es Thomas Kent, si no lo tratas bien, yo misma te ahorcaré hasta que quedes más azul que las enaguas de la cocinera.

—Sácalo de ahí —ordeno Ryddle, con voz firme.

La señora Cole soltó una risa irónica.

—Olvídalo, chiquillo. Tenemos sobrepoblación, así que te jodes a compartir tu cuarto, tú no tienes más privilegios que los demás.

Tom se quedo parado a la mitad del despacho, observando a la señora Cole.

—He dicho que lo saques.

—Sal tú de la habitación si te incomoda. Siempre puedes dormir en la calle —contesto la señora, mientras volteaba a ver al niño.

Endureció el gesto y después salió de ahí, para volver a su habitación. Saco una sábana rota del armario y la echó sobre el camastro con motivo de tapar su vista hacía el niño. Desempaco sus cosas y las ordeno a su conveniencia, saco sus libros bajo una tabla floja del sueño y los ordeno en fila sobre el buró junto a la cama. Encendió una vela y tomo el primero en la fila.

_"Así hablo Zaratustra"_.

Lo abrió por la primera página y en un pergamino a su lado, comenzó a anotar las ideas que más le agradaban.

Y así paso la noche, haciendo un debate en su cabeza mientras leía filósofos y escuchaba los leves ronquidos de aquel intruso en su habitación.

* * *

**¿Me parece que he puesto a Hermione un poco dramática? Neh, seguramente yo estaría así o más abrumada.**

**Besillos, abracillos y todas esas cursilerias.**

_**Muggle-Almost-Witch**_


	4. Tom for Breakfast

**Disclaimer: ¿Es necesario? creo que no, no soy J.K.**

_**Y greenbackdollar, no soy tan tonta... Claro que se que Alice Cooper es hombre, gracias por remarcar lo obvio. Eres un amor.**_

_**Es algo así como un... capitulo de trancisión. Espero no les aburra mucho.**_

_**:) Por cierto, gracias por su apoyo. No las conozco, pero creo que ya las quiero.**_

* * *

_****__TOM FOR BREAKFAST_

El orfanato Bellwood no era lo peor que le había pasado a Hermione Granger desde que se había enterado de que realmente ella era una bruja que pertenecía al lado mágico de Londres y que tenía que asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que estaba escondido de todos los muggles en algún lugar recóndito de Escocia.

Puede que la experiencia con Fluffy le ganara por mucho al orfanato, o el haber estado convertida en piedra por semanas por culpa de la linda mascota de Tom Ryddle (el solo volver a pensar en él y la forma en que la había mirado la vez que se habían encontrado en los pasillos del colegio, cuando ella recién había viajado y se encontraba confusa, le revolvía el estómago).

Los primero días, ella había tratado de encontrarle el lado bueno al orfanato. Como por ejemplo, las camas realmente eran cómodas –y debían de serlo, puesto que era un refugio –u orfanato, como lo veía ella- dirigido especialmente a los niños de familia adinerada-. Y de igual forma, la biblioteca era bastante grande, había tratado de convencerse de que los grandes jardines alrededor del refugio eran maravillosos y muy hermosos, pero después con semblante sombrío había tomado en cuenta que estaba en aquel refugio en el campo por culpa de la guerra. Y todo su esfuerzo se había venido abajo.

Se había vencido al cuarto día, y por una semana entera se había aislado del mundo, bajo las mantas. Con la misma cara demacrada, llena de ojeras y por un apetito voraz y un leve grado de deshidratación. De ver en cuando la cocinera pasaba y le dejaba una hogaza de pan con queso y una manzana. A veces, Hermione se levantaba de su escondite para dirigirse al baño, hacer sus necesidades y beber un poco de agua del lavamanos. Procuraba no verse al espejo, no quería ver el reflejo de sí misma deteriorado por las pocas horas de sueño, el poco alimento y los labios agrietados por la falta de líquidos.

Hasta que un día, la señora Castwell había entrado en su habitación y con voz autoritaria le había ordenado "Señorita Camilleri, si no sale de está habitación en este mismo momento yo misma la arrastrare fuera de la cama y le haré comer, beber, tomar una buena ducha y la arrastraré hasta sus clases de ser necesario". Hermione se había sentido irritada por el tono del ama de llaves, sin embargo después de unos minutos de reflexionar debajo de las mantas, había salido y sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a Castwell había pasado al cuarto de baño, donde se había desnudado y sin tomarse la molestia de templar el agua antes de ducharse, se había puesto bajo el chorro frio de la regadera, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba y se ponía de punta. Después tuvo que brincar de puntitas para que los pies no se le congelaran y acercarse a los moduladores, abriendo el de agua caliente.

A partir de aquél día había procurado volver a ser la Hermione de antes. La rata de biblioteca que pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca –después de dos semanas, había logrado leer más de la cuarta parte de todos los libros que tenían almacenados-, que acudía a las pocas clases en el refugio (tales como Historia Nacional y literatura). Se presentaba a todas las comidas del día y a pesar de que su estómago no lo soportaba (después de una semana sin comer), procuraba comerse toda su ración. Por las tardes después de terminar con todos sus deberes, se perdía en si misma debajo de un abedul cercano al refugio; algunas veces leyendo, muchas otras solo viendo hacía el paisaje, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que después de un mes, sucedió.

Ese día se había salido de duchar y había estado escogiendo su ropa para ese día cuando lo había escuchado. Tan suave como un susurro amoroso, pero que tuvo impacto en ella como una bola de demolición.

"_Hermione, ¿por qué aún no vuelves?"_ Dicho en un susurro, junto a su oído derecho.

Hermione se había quedado en su lugar, estática. ¿Qué había sido eso y porque había sonado como si Ronald le estuviera suplicando que volviera? Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, había visto detrás de ella, solo para saber quién le había jugado una broma tan pesada. Para encontrarse con nada, para después razonar que era imposible que alguien le hiciera algo, puesto que ninguno de los habitantes del orfanato conocía a Ronald Weasley y mucho menos tenían el agradable timbre de voz que su amigo.

Negando con la cabeza y llamándose a sí misma loca, volvió a su actividad. Cuando volvió a suceder… aunque ahora había sido un simple "_Hermione, vuelve"_, susurrado con el mismo tono lastimero.

Y pego un grito. Un grito que por puro milagro no le desgarro la garganta, pero que si alerto a todo el orfanato. Asustada, Hermione había corrido a su cama y se había refugiado en la esquina, acomodándose entre el lío de mantas y almohadas. En algún momento había dejado caer la toalla sin notarlo, pero se había visto en un aprieto cuando Daniel (un niño de doce años que tenía su habitación junto a la de ella) había entrado para ver qué es lo que le había pasado a la niña loca de cabello enmarañado, encontrándosela desnuda, echa un ovillo y con la cara pálida y gesto de terror.

La primera reacción de Daniel había sido de sorpresa, por el susto de la muchacha y al verla tan asustada. Pero después de asimilar la situación, bajo la mirada al estar ella solo cubierta por sus propias extremidades.

Minutos después había llegado la señora Castwell junto con la cocinera (que llevaba un aplanador para carne en la mano derecha y actitud determinada) que al observar aquella escena, había corrido a Daniel de la habitación y cerrado la puerta en la nariz. El niño se había quedado mirando la puerta, aunque después de salir de la impresión, acerco lentamente el oído a la puerta con tal de escuchar que es lo que pasaba al interior de la habitación de la rara Hermione Camilleri.

Escuchaba susurros y los chillidos histéricos de la niña, que alegaba haber escuchado algo en su habitación después de haber salido de la ducha. Daniel frunció el ceño, ¿algo en la habitación? Imposible. Las ventanas estaban reforzadas aparte de que estaba asegurada con un pequeño candado rojo, del cual tenías que pedir la llave a la señora Castwell. Y él no había visto las ventanas de aquella habitación abierta… aparte, de que nadie podía llegar hasta las habitaciones del tercer piso ni escalando. Él lo había intentado la semana pasada con su amigo Jonathan; se habían escapado de noche y se habían internado más en el campo, con el propósito de capturar algunos saltamontes para guardarlos en frascos de vidrio, sin embargo a la hora de que habían querido regresar a sus habitación pretendiendo escalar hasta el tercer piso del edificio, se habían dado cuenta de que no había donde sostenerse para subir. Jonathan lo había intentado, sosteniéndose de algunos ladrillos salidos, pero después de subir medio metro, había caído de trasero y después haciendo una extraña maromera hacía atrás, quedando con la cara y el trasero lleno de lodo. Jonathan se había parado y tratando de disimular los chillidos lastimeros, había seguido a Daniel hasta la puerta principal mientras se sobaba el trasero y caminaba cojeando.

Ese día se había ganado una buena regañiza por parte de la señora Castwell y ambos se habían ganado una semana de irse a la cama sin cenar.

Pero Daniel ya no había tenido tiempo de escuchar más porque vio cómo se movía la perilla y echo a correr de nuevo a su cuarto, dejando el pasillo solo.

Después de ese día, Hermione no se había visto sola. La mayoría del tiempo tenía a la señora Castwell vigilándola de lejos a donde quiera que ella fuera, o a alguna de las muchachas el servicio. La vigilaban como si de repente fuera a volver a gritar, o hacer algo malo, o a atacar a los niños. Como si estuviera loca.

Estaba convencida de que incluso mientras dormía, alguien se asomaba para vigilarle. Y no podía molestarse por eso, ella les había dado razones para creerlo después de haberles dicho de que alguien le había susurrado su nombre al oído y después de había desvanecido, como un fantasma.

Hermione _la loca _Camilleri.

Hermione _la marisabidilla _Camilleri.

Hermione _la rara _Camilleri.

Hermione _la realmente Granger pero ahora _Camilleri.

No tenía muchos amigos. Y procuraba no hacerlo, sabía que no podía encariñarse con personas del pasado que probablemente en su tiempo ya estaban muertos ya que la vida de los _muggles _duraba mucho menos que la de un mago promedio.

Pero ella no controlaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y tampoco sabía que tan rápido se podía encariñar.

Se llamaba Amelia y era la niña rubia y curiosa que la había recibido la noche que había llegado. Habían establecido conversación por primera vez una tarde, en la que Hermione leía debajo de la sombra del árbol un viejo libro Historia, que hablaba de la teoría de la evolución… cuando había sentido que alguien la veía. Hermione había alzado la mirada y fruncido levemente el ceño al divisar una larga melena rubia y suave, a unos diez metros de ella, escondida detrás de un árbol. Volvió a su libro cuando escucho el ruido de hojas crujiendo y localizo a la niña, que según le había escuchado en el comedor, también era bastante rara. Se había sentado rápidamente al ver a Hermione voltear. Se le había subido el vestido azul y mostraba sus enaguas. La castaña la volvió a ignorar, pero los ojos verdes de la niña le taladraban; cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo, la niña estaba más cerca. Y así paso varias veces, hasta que la niña estaba a unos centímetros de ella, observándola atentamente.

Ambas se observaban, como averiguando que quería la otra.

De repente, la niña levanto el brazo tan rápido que le causo un sobresalto a Hermione. Cuando vio que la niña le tendía la mano, se relajó y la tomo.

—Soy Amelia Jones, ¿y tú eres? Hermione… ¿qué? ¿Hermione Puckett? —cuestionó la rubia, con insolencia.

Los surcos en la frente de Hermione se hicieron más profundos y miro a la niña con reproche: —Soy Hermione Camilleri, un gusto Amelia.

— ¿Camilleri? Que apellido más raro, suena a camello.

—Me lo han dicho —admitió la bruja.

Después volvió a su lectura, en la cual no podía concentrarse por la insistente mirada de Amelia.

— ¿Qué es lo que lees, Hermione?

—Un libro… —susurro como toda respuesta ella.

La niña soltó un bufido impaciente y volvió a insistir más con la mirada, mientras que Hermione procuraba ignorarla lo mejor que podía.

Así transcurrió el día, la falsa señorita Camilleri fingiendo que leía su interesantísimo libro mientras que Amelia la observaba, deseando fervientemente que su compañera le hiciera caso.

Que alguien, desde que había llegado aquí, le hiciera caso.

Había sonado la campana de la cena desde el interior del orfanato cuando Hermione decidió pararse de su cómodo escondrijo bajo el árbol. Estaba atardeciendo, y se llevó una ligera sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que Amelia seguía delante de ella, solo que echada en el pasto y roncando levemente.

La vio con curiosidad y casi diría ella, por primera vez. La niña realmente era bonita, tenía una cascada de risos rubios que le caían por la cintura. Su rostro era fino y fuera, con una bonita nariz recta y un mentón fuerte, y de antemano conocía sus luminosos ojos verdes. Era realmente menuda, pequeña y delicada.

Hermione torció el gesto y con facilidad, logro alzar a la niña del césped y colocarla entre sus brazos de forma medianamente cómoda. Había esperado que Amelia se despertara, pero en lugar de eso, le había rodeado el cuello con los delgados bracitos. Con un gesto de lastima, vio cómo el libro había quedado abierto por la mitad en el césped, pero no podía llevar a ambos. Logró llevar a la niña hasta la puerta entre leves torceduras de tobillos y los brazos adoloridos, ahí la señora Castwell las había recibido y apuradamente, había tomado a la rubia en brazos llevándola así a su habitación.

Hermione se enojó consigo misma, no sabía que era tan débil. Y que estaba en tan mala forma física. Y por supuesto, no conocía que tan débiles tenía los tobillos.

Enfurruñada, se había ido a cenar. Ese día se había sentado junto al grupo de niñas cotillas lideradas por Giséle Morgenstern, una creída pelirroja que criticaba a medio mundo siempre que podía. Por todo. A todos.

Para su mala suerte, ese día Giséle había decidido criticar a la pequeña rubia Amelia. Está hilarante actividad (desde el punto de vista de la pelirroja) sería realmente inofensiva frente a cualquier otra persona, menos frente a Hermione.

— ¿Y la han visto, persiguiendo lagartijas y convirtiéndolas en sus mejores amigas? ¡El otro día, entro en mi habitación con un bicho de esos en las manos! ¡Me dijo que su nombre era míster Zucchini y que él había insistido mucho en conocerme! Francamente, esa niña esta desquiciada…

Todo su círculo de víboras ahogó un grito como si lo que contará Giséle fuera lo peor de este mundo. Hermione, por el contrario, rodo los ojos. ¿Qué esperaba de una niña pequeña? ¿Qué le hablara de filosofía y la creación del mundo desde una perspectiva científica?

Que estúpidas eran las niñas.

Luego, frunció el ceño. Ella era una niña.

Giséle continúo chismoseando frente a todas sus amigas, alegando que debían llevar a Amelia a un _loquero_ (a los cuál la bruja rodó los ojos, pensando en la ignorancia que sufría aquella chiquilla) y que le diría a su padre que hablara mal de aquel orfanato frente a la prensa –al parecer, su padre era una fuerte figura en Londres-, desprestigiándolo por aceptar a dementes con melena de león (Hermione tenía una ligera sospecha de que eso iba dirigido a ella) y a niñas locas con alucinaciones.

No lo aguanto más.

_Ojala escupiera caracoles en vez de todas esas tonterias, _pensó Hermione.

Por un momento, pensó en el hechizo que se había hecho Ronald a sí mismo en segundo curso y después como había pasado toda la noche vomitando babosas.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se extendió por el rostro de Hermione, hasta que un ruido de arcada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Se trataba de Giséle, que se encontraba frente a su plato de sopa y de su boca salía la mitad del cuerpo de una babosa, francamente asqueroso.

Todos en el comedor la observaban asombrados y con gesto de asco.

Hermione, por el contrario, estaba aterrorizada.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¡Ella no había hecho eso! Y estaba segura de que nadie más en el orfanato era un brujo o bruja, ¡de lo contrario, Dumbledore le habría informado! Y aparte, ella no podía hacer magia sin varita, jamás había podido y nada le indicaba de que ahora si lo logrará.

Con una cara de terror disimulada por falsa tranquilidad, Hermione salió lo más rápido del comedor y se dirigió como flecha a su habitación.

Se encerró, puso el seguro en la puerta y coloco el baúl y el buró frente a ésta, y solo para asegurarse, se recargo ella misma ahí. Y después, soltó a llorar.

Últimamente, había agarrado el horrible hábito de llorar por absolutamente todo. E incluso, temía que pronto que cualquier sentimiento la haría llorar hasta sentirse seca.

Con cuidado, camino hacía su closet y abrió el cajón secreto que por casualidad había descubierto mientras que una mañana buscaba con desesperación un par de medias. Saco de ahí con cuidado e incluso con ceremonia un objeto largo envuelto con una bufanda color burdeos. La desenrosco y tomo su varita, que soltó algunas chispas plateadas al estar en sus manos.

Una nueva sensación había recorrido a su cuerpo al tenerla de nuevo sostenida, una sensación de estar completa.

No sabía cuánto había extrañado a su varita ni cuanta dependencia había generado hacía ella.

—Bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde.

Aquella frase la había remontado al verano de hace muchos años, cuando ella aún era una cría de siete años y había tenido que asistir al funeral de su abuela materna, a la que realmente jamás había llegado a conocer bien ya que había constante problemas entre ella y su madre.

Ese día, Jean Granger la había sostenido contra su pecho y con voz ahogada, había recitado esa frase. Hasta el momento, Hermione había creído que realmente entendía esa frase.

Pero después de pasar tanto tiempo sin su varita (que no era ni de lejos como la perdida de una madre pero si una pérdida de sí misma) lo había entendido.

Y no le había gustado para nada.

* * *

Tom Ryddle no diría que el odiaba su vida.

Aunque puede que si lo hiciera.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie, porque él era Tom Ryddle.

Y él no odiaba nada de sí mismo, si no todos los de los demás.

Aunque sí que podía decir que odiaba el orfanato de Wool, lugar donde tenía que pasar las vacaciones de verano hasta que el siguiente curso en Hogwarts comenzara.

Y ahora, su tiempo en éste se había hecho menos soportable, gracias a su compañero. Thomas Kent era un pequeño niño de nueve años, insoportable realmente. Por lo que sabía, Thomas tenía dos o tres amigos y era un lamebotas de primera, pero eso no era lo que realmente le molestaba a Tom del crío.

Ya que dormían juntos ahora, tenía que soportar día sí y día también la inquieta forma de dormir de éste. Thomas acostumbraba a revolverse entre las cobijas y susurrar cosas e incluso, algunas noches, osaba despertar a Ryddle, bajo la pobre excusa de que había tenido una pesadilla y que le era imposible reconciliar el sueño.

La primera noche, Ryddle le había mirado, rodado los ojos y lo había mandado a dormir. La segunda noche, solo lo había mandado a dormir al escuchar la primera palabra.

La tercera, cuarta, quinta y sexta noche lo había mirado de la peor forma posible (bajo el riesgo de causarle más pesadillas al niño y que éste no lo dejara dormir aún menos) y había vuelto de nuevo dormir.

La séptima, octava y novena noche, lo había ignorado.

Hasta que la décima noche, cuando la paciencia de Ryddle se había agotado.

Esa noche, el pequeño Kent se había dirigido de puntillas hasta la cama de su compañero y con la mano temblando, le había picado en un hombro. Una, dos, tres, cinco veces hasta que Ryddle había reaccionado y había volteado a verlo, con ojos adormilados y cara de enojo.

—He… he… he tenido otra pesa-pesa-pesadilla —había tartamudeado, pero no porque fuera tartamudo. Sino temeroso de que Ryddle le lanzara otra mirada fea y que no lo dejara dormir.

Sin embargo, Tom lo miraba con indiferencia.

— ¿Y? —había preguntado con un leve susurro.

—Pues, esto… —contesto Thomas, con voz chillona—. Me preguntaba si me podía dormir contigo. _Soloporhoysoloporhoyjuroquetengomuchomiedo _—había soltado, tan rápido que había dudado que Tom le entendiera.

Pero vaya que Ryddle le entendió.

— ¿Dormir conmigo? Genial, simplemente genial. ¿Y quieres algo más? ¿Quieres que te prepare un biberón con leche tibia y que te cuente un cuento, con princesas y caballeros valientes? —Pregunto con sarcasmo hiriente Tom—. ¿Quieres que te arrope, te de un beso de las buenas noches mientras te canto un nana hasta que te duermas?

Thomas miró impactado a Tom, con algunas lágrimas saliendo del rabillo de sus ojos.

—Pues déjame decirte algo, Thomas. Si tu mamá no lo quiso hacer y por eso te abandono, no veo porque piensas que para mí sería un gusto hacerlo. Madura, niño. Aquí debes de crecer solo, y si no lo logras… —se detuvo Ryddle, para después admitir con sorna —, no quiero saber cómo sobrevivirás afuera.

Después, dio media vuelta.

Dejando a Thomas en medio de la oscuridad, con lagrimones resbalándose por las coloradas mejillas y el labio temblando frenéticamente.

Pero realmente Ryddle no había conciliado el sueño, desde hace semanas que lo había perdido. Y la constante molestia que representaba Thomas como compañero, con sus lloriqueos nocturnos no le ayudaba para nada.

Escucho como el niño con leves sollozos de dirigía a su catre y se acomodaba de nuevo entre las sabanas, mientras sorbía escandalosamente por la nariz. Ridículo.

Sabía muy dentro de sí que cualquier persona normal habría sentido compasión por aquel desamparado huérfano, le habría hecho espacio en la cama e incluso había tratado te consolarle.

Él no. ¿Quién había hecho eso por él? Nadie, nadie que él recordara.

¿O sí? No, realmente no.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Thomas no estaba despierto y de que las incoherencias que soltaba cada cuando las decía entre sueños, se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado. Abrió el pestillo de la puerta y dio un último vistazo hacía el catre, asegurándose de que el niño estuviera dormido; después salió de puntillas, recorriendo el largo y mohoso pasillo que lo llevaban a las escaleras y éstas su vez, lo llevaban hasta el techo.

Con pies descalzo sobre el techo mojado por la lluvia (cortesía del hermoso clima londinense) se dirigió hasta el borde de esté y se sentó, dejando que sus piernas colgaran al compás de una silenciosa música, una no muy pacífica.

El frio le calaba hasta los huesos y el contacto con la tela humera de su pijama no le ayudaba. Tuvo que apretar fuertemente la mandíbula para no comenzar a castañear de gorma ridícula e inapropiada para él. Se rodeó con los brazos y con un cabeceo, aparto el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente y miro hacía el panorama, casi esperanzado de encontrar el Big Ben o el palacio de Buckingham, claro… ninguno de los dos de apareció ante él.

Ridículo, siempre había sabido que desde el orfanato no se podían apreciar.

Bajo la mirada para toparse con el callejón que estaba entre la parte posterior del orfanato y de otro edificio, una imprenta. Ahí es donde algunos vagabundos solían dormir, amontonados unos contra otros y tapados con algunas cajas de cartón desdoblado haciendo función de cobijas.

Pero en ese momento, ellos aún seguían en actividad, con un pequeño montón de basura ardiendo a lado suyo cubierto por una sombrilla vieja y mugrienta. Tom no había esperado eso, seguramente ya eran más de las tres de la madrugada y sabía que por costumbre, los vagabundos se iban a dormir tan pronto como las luces de los alrededores se extinguían. Pero esa noche lluviosa el ardor de la improvisada fogata y su reflejo en las paredes era lo única que alumbraba. Paseo la mirada por el callejón, deteniéndose al ver el tumulto que se había formado alrededor de algo que Tom no alcanzaba a distinguir, pero podía escuchar el barullo de voces… ya que todo estaba en silencio.

Después de unos minutos, la voz rasposa de un hombre fue la única que se distinguió.

—Es imposible, Christine. Ranulf llevo igual desde hace dos días y a todos nos parece que huele un poco a… mierda, mierda de caballo. Él ya no está aquí, tonta Christine. Él ya murió.

Se escuchó un sollozo agudo y de nuevo el barullo de voces. Después se fueron disipando poco a poco; algunos se acomodaron en las esquinas, algunos otros se recargaban en las paredes y sacaban petacas de sus abrigos y las vaciaban. Pero hubo dos figuras que se quedaron en el mismo lugar, unas se agitaba como si estuviera llorando mientras que la otra le pasaba el brazo para consolarla.

Y Tom pudo por fin ver a quien se refería. La que parecía ser la mujer Christine y quien la estaba consolando estaban alrededor de un hombre que desde la distancia en la que él se encontraba podía pasar por dormido, pero su palidez mortal lo delataba. Eso y la falta de movimiento en su cuerpo.

Ryddle supo desde ese momento que se tenía que retirar, sin embargo, hubo algo que no lo permitió. Observo, como si fuera en cámara lenta como los dos se levantaban de alrededor del cadáver del hombre y le hacían una seña a los demás para que se acercaran, haciendo un semicírculo alrededor de éste; dándole una perfecta vista a Tom del vagabundo muerto.

Y con fascinación no aceptada, observo como todos comenzaban a rezar. Rezos típicos de la iglesia, que se enseñaban a los niños en el orfanato o en los colegios. Se quedó embelesado con las llamas danzantes sobre los rostros de los mendigos que dibujaban formas siniestras, iluminando los perfiles.

Su embelesamiento aumento cuando el que había supuesto que era el primer hombre que había hablado se separó de la media luna y camino hacía la fogata improvisada. El hombre se inclinó sobre otro montón de basura que aún no ardía y tomo lo que quedaba de un periódico, lo enrosco y lo dirigió hacía la llama-basura, prendiendo la llama en la punta del tubo de periódico. Después, se dirigió de nuevo al hombre muerto y con solemnidad, soltó el papel ardiente sobre el éste.

Y a continuación, Ryddle no pudo parpadear. Ni separar la mirada. Mucho menos, apartar ese recuerdo de su mente.

En cuanto la llama cayó el inflamable cadáver (a cámara lenta a perspectiva de Tom) se desato el infierno. Pronto, el hombre al que habían llamado Ranulf ardió. El fuego se propagaba lentamente sobre el cuerpo delgado del vagabundo, dejando a su paso un humo asfixiante que hizo que Ryddle se pusiera verde y tuviera ganas de vomitar.

En ese momento él se tuvo que haber quedado.

Mal día para que la curiosidad de Tom saliera a flote.

Se quedó pasmado, observando como el hombre se contraía por el fuego y sus músculos se agitaban, lo que le erizo los vellos. Y después, un grito. Un grito espeluznante salió de la garganta de la antorcha humana, haciendo que todos los integrantes del medio círculo se estremecieran ligeramente. Una mujer lanzó un sollozo.

Varias luces se encendieron después de que el grito resonara pero después se volvieron a apagar, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, Tom sí que lo pensaba… ¡Estaban quemando a un hombre a plena calle! ¡Y parecía que a nadie le importaba! Tampoco es que a él sí, pero era mero sentido común… No podían sentirse cómodos con un vagabundo incendiándose a metros de distancia.

No supo cuánto paso, una, dos… quizás tres horas. Cuando el hombre se calcino hasta los huesos y solo quedaron cenizas de él.

Vio como todos se alejaban de ahí, volviendo a sus actividades normales. Excepto el hombre que lo había incendiado.

Vio con curiosidad como él se inclinaba hacía las cenizas y dejaba un sombrero sobre estás, con un barquito de papel encima.

Con voz temblorosa, el hombre habló: —Ahora jamás pertenecerás a ellos, amigo.

Y con la misma solemnidad con la que había dejado caer el papel ardiendo sobre su amigo, se levantó para después alejarse de ahí.

Y continuar.

Tom se levantó tambaleante de la orilla del tejado y se dirigió de nuevo dentro del orfanato, donde se encontró con un dormido Thomas que aún murmuraba cosas inentendibles entre sueños.

Esa noche no durmió.

Ni la siguiente.

Ni la siguiente a esa.

Todas las noches la imagen del cuerpo incinerado volvía a su memoria y Tom simplemente miraba al techo imaginando como se podía hacer eso con alguien a quien supuestamente querías.

Y queriendo tampoco pertenecerle a nadie.

* * *

Hermione y Amelia estaban sentadas sobre la cama de la castaña, trenzándose el cabello mutuamente.

Después de un día duro y antes de la cena, solían reunirse en la habitación de alguna de las dos y ponerse a platicar, jugar los únicos juegos de mesa que había en el orfanato o peinarse y arreglarse juntas para la cena… Para la cual, por reglas generales del orfanato Bellwood, tenían que asistir presentables.

Ese día había tocado la habitación de Hermione, y mientras ella le había una complicada trenza a Amelia, ella charlaba alegremente acerca de un libro de cuentos infantiles que había encontrado en la biblioteca la tarde pasada (que Hermione ya había leído desde antes, pero al ver el ánimo de la niña prefirió no decirle y prometerle que quizás lo leería después).

— ¡Y después, la niña se quedó en la torre Hermione! Es muy valiente… ¿crees que yo seas así de valiente, lo crees? —cuestiono la niña, fijando los ojos en ella ardiendo de curiosidad.

—Amelia, estoy segura que tú eres de las niñas más valientes que he conocido.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Eres muy muy muy valiente, Amy! Te enfrentaste a Giséle tu sola, y ninguna niña se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Amelia sonrió orgullosa al recordar la tarde cuando había escuchado a Giséle hablar de Maureen, una de las niñas más pequeñas del orfanato. La rubia se había plantado frente a Giséle, le había echado el plato de guisantes en la blusa y después le había advertido que si seguía molestando a las niñitas, ella misma se aseguraría de sacarle el cerebro por la nariz con las cucharas del comedor. Desde ese día, Giséle procuraba hablar en voz más baja y le lanzaba miradas de coraje a Amelia, vigilando que ella no la vigilara.

— ¿Crees que mi padre me compre el libro, Herms?

Hermione torció el gesto, no le gustaba que le llamen "Herms".

—Si se lo pides por favor, quizás lo haga.

La rubia torció el gesto, sabía que no sería tan fácil.

—Hermione, ¿tienes hermanos? —cuestiono.

—No, no tengo… ¿y tú?

—Yo tenía uno, pero hace mucho que se fue de casa. Aparte, ya era muuuuy grande —aseguro la niña—, no nos conocimos mucho.

Hermione asintió y siguió trenzando el cabello de la niña. De pequeña, ella había tenido un hermanito. Cuando ella tenía ocho años, su madre Jean se había embarazado de nuevo… pero después de un accidente en las escaleras, a su mamá le había salido mucha sangre y después de llevarla al hospital, su papá le había dicho que no tendría un hermanito. Todavía le dolía un poco recordarlo.

Cuando se despegó de sus pensamientos, descubrió a Amelia viéndola atentamente con un cuestionamiento en la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Herms… tú… ehm, tú… ¿Te gustaría ser mi hermana?

—… ¿qué?

—Hermana, ya sabes… — la mirada de Amelia cambio, ahora suplicaba—. Así, como familia.

Hermione la observo por minutos, y poco a poco una sonrisa se iba extendiendo por su rostro. Llego a parecerse a Cheshire.

— ¡Pero claro que me gustaría, Amelia!

Ella la abrazo y después de un instante se separó de Hermione y le pidió una aguja.

— ¿Una aguja, para qué?

—Dámela —ordeno.

Hermione rodo los ojos y se estiro hasta el cajón de su buro de donde saco el alfiletero que le había dado la señorita Castwell para que remendara su ropa. Zafo uno y se lo tendió a la niña, que se hizo un piquete en el dedo y después le hizo lo mismo a Hermione.

Tomo el dedo de la castaña y lo pego al suyo, mezclando la gota que surgía de su dedo.

—Listo —sonrió la niña—. ¡Ahora somos hermanas de sangre! ¿No estás feliz?

— ¡Pero claro que si…!

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, la campanilla que anunciaba la cena había sonado y ambas niñas salieron corriendo al comedor.

Hermione soltó el libro sobre la mesa y miro con gesto huraño a la señorita Castwell, que le había ordenado soltarlo.

Ese día el orfanato Bellwood había sido elegido para ser comedor común de varios orfanatos escasos en recursos. Por lo que hoy asistirían varios niños que llegarían en tren. Y habían llegado a por montones y Hermione sentía que la comida no alcanzaría para todos además de su mal humor causado por la regla que la había impuesto el ama de llaves, "nada de libros en la mesa".

Estaba sentada junto a Amelia, pero ella había hecho una rápida amistad con un chico que venía de un orfanato de Londres, un tal Thomas Kent.

Tenía frente de si su plato con sopa de verduras (que era realmente la peor comida que había probado de las cocineras del orfanato de Bellwood desde que había llegado) y sospechaba que estaba hecha de sobras de la ensalada que habían disfrutado de ayer agua hervida. Y judías con trozos de pan duro. Definitivamente, habían dejado la peor comida para los otros niños.

Lamentablemente, los niños del orfanato Bellwood tenían que dar el buen ejemplo, fingir que la comida era exquisita y tragársela sin quejas ni muecas.

Amelia casi vomita con las judías, que tenían pedazos de cascaras de huevo. Sospechosamente.

Cuando Hermione termino su comida –había procurado escupir debajo de la mesa cuando nadie lo notaba- se levantó rápidamente y corrió a refugiarse a su árbol.

Pero estaba ocupado…

A la sombra de SU árbol favorito, se encontraba un niño de más o menos su edad. El flequillo le tapaba la mitad del rostro, creando sombra en la otra mitad. Estaba acostado bocabajo y leía un ancho libro, bastante antiguo.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, queriendo reclamar aquél territorio.

Pero cuando el chico alzo la mirada, ella solo deseo salir corriendo de ahí como si el diablo la persiguiera.

— ¿Qué? No… no.

Hermione había abierto mucho los ojos y comenzó a hiperventilar.

¿Tom Ryddle? ¿Aquí y ahora…?

_… ¿por qué?_

—Oh, hola Hermione—saludo él, mientras lanzaba una sonrisa sardónica.

* * *

_Si les gusta, haganmelo saber...  
Y si no, también. O no. No, mejor no._

**Muggle-Almost-Witch**


End file.
